Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: United Together
by bugllly8
Summary: We've have all heard the stories of Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack. But this is the true story. Everything you know about these characters will change because of the most feared Immortals of all time. Evertime you heard the story Pitch was back or Fear had risen, but both happened, along with some others you never thought of. Believe in the 4 and read their story for their sake.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled or How to Train Your Dragon. Any characters you see from those movies belong to DreamWorks or Pixar. Any new characters that you do see belong to me.**

**Jack: Let's get this show on the road people!**

**Merida: For the millionth time shut it Jack!**

**Rapunzel: I think agree with Merida… Hey! Where's Hiccup?**

**Me: This is his chapter, remember? He won't be around until the next chapter.**

**Jack: Then let's get going!**

**Everyone except Jack: SHUT IT! (You hear cries of pain coming from Jack.)**

**Me: Here's Chapter One!**

_**Chapter One: Hiccup's Death**_

Hiccup's POV:

The air was full of smoke, fire, boulders, and dragons. Some dragons bore the Berk crest, others had the Outcast crest on them. "Hiccup!" A girl with a blonde braid cried. She was 'safely' on a cliff while a fire ball came hurtling at her and her dragon. I rode on the back of a rare and mysterious Night Fury that I had named Toothless.

Toothless and I worked as if we had one mind. When I leaned forward Toothless sped up. Whenever I changed positions of Toothless's false wing with my false leg, Toothless responded as if he was in control.

"Hiccup!" The girl cried again.

"I'm coming Astrid. Just hang on!" I shouted over the wind. We had almost reached Astrid when a Hideous Zippleback blocked their path.

"Hiccup!" Ruffnut shouted. "Snotlout can't hold the Changewings any longer!"

"Fishlegs is gone too! He couldn't hold off the Scauldrons as well as he thought he could." Tuffnut added.

"Okay. Go help Snotlout fend off those Changewings. Once you do, head back to Berk." The twins nodded and flew off. When I turned Toothless around to help Astrid, she was gone. Her remains were still there, but the life was pretty much gone. I shook my head with disgust for myself and turned around to help the others. I was lucky enough to see Snotlout get a face full of acid and fall off his dragon. The twins followed soon after. I was officially the last one.

I looked up to the moon that was over head. "Why didn't this work?" I asked to myself.

"Because we saw it coming." A voice that sounded like it was dying replied. I turned my dragon around just in time to see Alvin the Awful riding a Whispering Death shot a ball of fire at me. I had Toothless shoot fire back, and then everything went black.

I woke with a start. "Toothless?" I called. Toothless came bounding towards me. "Hey bud." That's when I noticed my surroundings. Leaves were falling from trees. The world seemed to be shades of red, orange, brown and yellow.

That's when I remembered Alvin. "Come on bud, we have to get back to Berk." I jumped onto the saddle and was about to fly off when I realized something. My foot was back. The very foot that had been destroyed was back. I turned around and saw that Toothless's wing was back too. "How..?" I started. I shook my head and urge Toothless to fly.

We reached Berk about an hour later. The village was empty, but I caught a glimpse of someone running towards the forest. Toothless and I followed as fast as we could. "Gobber!" I cried. He ignored me and continue to run.

"Stoik! Sorry I'm late," Gobber called.

"That's alright old friend. As long as you showed up for the funeral." My dad replied.

"Funeral? What are you guys talking about?" I asked, but again I was ignored. That's when I saw the headstone; Here lies Astrid Hofferson (a fierce fighter), Fishlegs Ingerman (a smart lad), Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (to irresponsible teenagers with the brains of a maggot), Snotface Snotlout (who was just as bad as the twins) and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (a good leader and a great son). By the name of Thor, let them Rest In Peace. "What?" I mumbled. That's when my very own father walked right through me. "Hiccup." A voice called. I looked up at the moon. "You have been chosen to be the Spirit of Fall." Then the voice stopped, and I was all alone again.

**Me: Hope you guys liked the first chapter!**

**Hiccup: Why did you have to kill my friends too?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Jack: (Holding a steak to his eye) Come on Madi, let the guy know. You kind of owe it to him.**

**Me: How do you know what my name is?**

**Jack: I might have been spying on you at your house. Before you believed in me. By the way, if your siblings ask you to go outside, don't.**

**Rapunzel: Are you telling me that you were spying on her? Why would you do that?**

**Merida: Maybe we ought to teach him a lesson about not being so nosey.**

**Jack: (Drops the steak and begins to run for it)**

**Me: I got him. (I do a high pitch whistle and a small army of swans chase after Jack.)**

**Everyone Except Jack: Oooh. Ouch! Yikes. That's going to hurt in the morning.**

**Me: See ya!**

**Rapunzel: Miss ya already!**

**Hiccup: Hope you'll be back soon!**

**Merida: Don't trust strangers!**

**Jack: (Runs by. He has lost his staff and has his hands over his head.) SOMEONE GET THEM OFF ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: And we are back! Before we get started, I'm going to answer some questions.**

** Kura: Jack is okay…for now.**

** Sakura: Hiccup is HTTYD age, so about 17.**

**Jack: (We see that he is completely healed and has his staff back. We also note he has a few feathers stuck to his hair.) Wait, what do you mean that I'm okay…for now?**

**Me: Do you want to find out, or are you going to shut it? (You see Merida trying to get Jack to talk while Hiccup is zipping his lips and pointing at Jack.)**

**Jack: …**

**Me: That's what I thought. Here's Rapunzel's chapter!**

**Chapter Two: Rapunzel's Death**

"Eugene!" I cried. The knife was wedged deeply into my chest. The Stabbington Brothers stood over me.

"We finally got our revenge, let's get out of here." One of them said.

"This ought to teach Rider about double crossing us." The other one said. I looked into the nearby corner. Pascal lay in the corner, motionless. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I remembered everything that had happened.

I had woken up in the morning to find a note on my desk. It had been from the Stabbington Brothers, but I thought it was from Eugene. I had gotten ready, packed the picnic basket, put Pascal carefully on my shoulder, and rushed off to the tower.

Eugene and I used the tower as a secret get away from the busy life of the palace. Eugene would usually explore the tower for the secret passages Mother Gothel had made while did the normal chores and painted the walls more. Anyway when I got to the tower, it was dark. And cold. And it looked empty. I had assumed Eugene was playing a prank on me, but it never occurred to me that I had any enemies.

From that point, the Brothers tied me up and gagged me, through Pascal at the wall after breaking his little neck, and then Eugene showed up on Maximus. The Brothers had used a stolen crossbow to shoot at Eugene, but Maximus took the blow to the heart.

At the moment, I was at the tallest part of the tower, Eugene was fighting some thugs at the bottom, the Brothers were leaving, and I was dying slowly. "Look at her squirm." The first brother said. I was squirming, but I was actually trying to loosen my bonds.

"Let the girl go. She's as good as dead anyway." The other one said. I was untied, but that was their mistake.

The Brothers stood right by the window, where a rope had been tied to the hook I had used to let Mother Gothel up to the tower. They laughed as I stood to my feet, only to fall down again. I crawled slowly towards them, thinking about Pascal and Maximus.

I stood up again, but this time I didn't fall down. Waves of energy washed over me as I ran forward, screaming my head off. The Brothers took a step back, suddenly very scared. I ran into them, knocking all three of us out the window. I pulled the knife out of my chest and quickly cut the rope. None of us were going to survive this. Period. My head hit the ground and the world turned red and then black. The last thing I remembered was looking up at the moon.

I woke up an hour later. It was raining. I looked around me. The Brothers were gone, as was Maximus's body. "Rapunzel!" Some called out. I turned around and saw Eugene running towards me.

"Eugene!" I cried. I ran towards him, ready to hug him for dear life. He ran faster, as did I. I was so sure that I was going to run right into him, but then he went right through me. "What?" I gasped. I turned around. Eugene was holding something in his arms. I walked closer.

Eugene was holding _**me**_. The Brothers were close by, their necks broken. Maximus lay underneath them, the arrow in his chest. "I'm dead." I whispered to myself. Then I felt something pulling at my dress. I turned around and saw Pascal pulling at the hem. "Pascal!" I cried. Something was tapping my shoulder. I turned around. "Maximus!" I felt the tears rolling down my face as I embraced them both.

"Rapunzel," A voice called. I looked up at the moon. "You have been chosen to be the Spirit of Spring." The voice stopped, and then it was gone. I turned around to see that my golden hair was back.

"Come on guys," I whispered. "Let's go give the world Spring."


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: We're back!**

**Rapunzel: Has anyone seen my frying pan?**

**Hiccup: Nope.**

**Me: Sorry. What a minute… Where's Jack?**

**Hiccup: I haven't seen him since Rapunzel's chapter… (Jack appears behind me, frying pan in hand. Hiccup stops talking and starts shaking his head.)**

**Me: Hiccup, are you feeling alright?**

**Rapunzel: (She has seen Jack too.) Madi…**

**Me: Okay, what's going…? (Jack swings the frying pan, banging it hard against my head. I crumple to the floor.)**

**Hiccup and Rapunzel: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? (Rush over to me to make sure I'm okay.)**

**Rapunzel: Flower, gleam and grow… (She has wrapped my head in her hair.)**

**Jack: Okay, so when I get hurt it's funny. When she gets hurt it bad. Why is that?**

**Hiccup: She's a mortal, you are an immortal.**

**Jack: (Realizes what he could have done.) 0.0**

**Rapunzel: … What once was mine. (Nothing happens)**

**Jack: Starting Merida's Chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Merida's Death**

"Harris! Hubert! Hamish! Where are ya!?" I screamed. Those wee devils are going to get it this time. Mum told them to stay at the camp. Mum told me to stay with them. And now the boys had run off into the woods without me. "When I get my hands on my brothers…" I began to curse under my breath, trudging into the woods to find them.

I soon came upon the Callanish Stones. "Why do I always end up here?" I muttered. That's when I saw a Will O' the wisp. "Oh no." I whispered. Every time those things showed up something bad happened. The first time my mum and I almost got killed by Mordu. The second time Mum got turned into a bear and was almost killed by Dad. What will this Wisp bring?

I ran after the Wisps, noting the tiny foot prints in the damp soil. "The boys." I realized. I ran faster. Then I came upon the Witch's cottage. "Harris, Hubert and Hamish, please don't be in there." I prayed. I quietly ran to the door, which was wide open.

"Are you going to buy something or not?" A familiar grandmother-like voice said. I peeked in.

The cottage was already full of bear carvings again. The boys were in the very center, floating knives and swords all around them. The Witch was at the side of the room, looking serious and scary with her crow on her shoulder.

"Kill them! They deserve it!" The crow screeched. I saw a bunch of broken carvings on the floor.

"Why can't you just obey for once in your lives?" I muttered. I quietly took and arrow from my quiver and aimed it at the Witch.

"Very well then." She said. She was about to snap her fingers when my arrow went right through her chest. "What?" She turned around to face me. "It's you!" She screeched.

"Get away from my brothers!" I screamed, drawing my sword in the process. The Witch quickly snapped her fingers.

I watched in horror as three huge knives went through three wee hearts. "No!" I screamed. I swung my sword right at the Witch's thin little neck. The Witch snapped her fingers. I watched as my sword when right through her neck, then saw the knife go right through my stomach. The Witch screamed as her head fell off.

"Boys." I gasped. I stumbled over to them. They were still alive, but they were losing blood. Fast. I was too. I brought them close and began to cry. "Why did this happen to us?" I whispered. I looked out the window. The moon was out, and it was getting dark. I closed my eyes for the last time.

"Merida." Someone was calling me. I mumbled in my sleep. "Merida."

"Ten more minutes." I called.

"MERIDA!" I screamed and sat up. I was still on the floor of the Witch's cottage, but I was alive.

"Harris, Hubert and Hamish. Wake up!" I shook my brothers awake. "Mum's calling us. Let's go."

The boys hopped up and ran out the cottage, giggling with joy. I took a few minutes to stand up and stretch out my sore muscles. Then I head Harris beginning to cry. "Oh, for the love of…" I walked outside and gasped.

Harris, Hubert and Hamish were jumping right through Mum. They were crying and trying to hug her, but they just went through her. I walked up to her and stuck my hand through her face. "No. No, no, no, no!" I turned to the boys. "She can't see, hear, or touch us. We're spirits!" The boys looked at each other and gave me a look. "I know, I know; we don't go through each other. Spirits probably can't go through each other."

"Merida." A voice called to me. My brothers gathered around me, scared half to death.

"Who's there?" I called, bow ready to kill.

"Merida, you are the Spirit of Summer." Then the voice was gone.

"Spirit of summer? What is that supposed to mean?" I threw up my hands in frustration. I gasped as rays of sunlight shot out of my hands.

"Elinor, we need to head back to the castle." Dad called. "I'm sorry, but they're gone."

**Merida: I'm back! (Sees me passed out on the floor, Hiccup looking worried, Rapunzel using her hair on me while some of it is being used to tie up Jack.) What happened here?**

**Hiccup: Uh, Jack kind of hit Madi with Rapunzel's frying pan. Madi isn't waking up either…**

**Rapunzel: …Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine. (Nothing happens, again. Rapunzel bursts into tears.) That the tenth time I've tried. She's not going to wake up!**

**Merida: Jack, why would you do that?!**

**Jack: I kind of forgot she was a mortal…**

**Hiccup: Um, guys? She's stopped breathing!**

**Merida: Jack, if you don't fix this, I'm going to kill you! (Goes over to Jack and unties him.)**

**Jack: What do you want me to do?**

**Rapunzel: Bunnymund gave you those first-aid classes, remember? (Jack realizes what the others want him to do.)**

**Jack: NO! I'm not going to do it! Make Hiccup do it!**

**Hiccup: Hey, I didn't hit her with the frying pan.**

**Jack: Why can't one of the girls do it?**

**Merida and Rapunzel: Because we're girls!**

**Jack: …Fine. (He performs CPR on me. He is about to breath in my mouth for the tenth time when my eyes flutter open.)**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Jack jumps back in surprise.) What the heck were you doing? (I stand up to give Jack a knuckle sandwich when the others surround me.)**

**Rapunzel: Madi, you're okay!**

**Hiccup: Thank Thor you're alive.**

**Merida: Glad to have you back.**

**Me: (There is a confused look on my face.) What are you guys talking about? (Everyone looks at each other. Jack has a pleading look on his face. You can tell he is silently begging for the others not to tell on him.)**

**Hiccup: Uh…**

**Rapunzel: (She says this very quickly.) Pitch came up behind and knocked you out with my frying pan. Hiccup and I stayed behind with you to make sure you were okay and get Merida's chapter going. Jack went after Pitch to show him what's what. Then…umm…**

**Merida: …Then I came back from my chapter and chase after Jack to help him. Rapunzel attempted to save you with her hair, but it didn't work.**

**Hiccup: Then Sandy came by and gave you this sand stuff that put you to sleep instead of letting you die. But apparently he used the wrong stuff and used this sand that was used in Sleeping Beauty to make Sleeping Beauty fall asleep.**

**Merida: Jack and I came back right at that moment. Hiccup explained to us what happened and then Jack went over to Cupid's to find a cure.**

**Jack: Cupid gave me this potion thing that would make it that the first guy to kiss you would make you wake up. So I came back, poured a little in your mouth, a little in my mouth…**

**Me: Wait, are you saying you kissed me? (I've turned as pale as a ghost. I'm also trembling like I've seen the devil.)**

**Jack: Uh…yes? (I pass out again, but this time I have a smile on my face.)**

**Hiccup: End Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: (Is hiding in bushes)**

**Rapunzel: She is scared of all of the angry fans because she hasn't posted a chapter for a while.**

**Me: (Peaks head out of bush and walks out) The coast is clear.**

**Hiccup:****Uh…Madi?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Hiccup: What are we going to do for this chapter? Everyone knows how Jack died.**

**Me: 0.0 (Facepalms)**

**Merida: You forgot, didn't ya? (Madi nods) Oh boy. (Cupid flies in. If you want to find out more about her, read me ****_Sisters_****story)**

**Cupid: Hey guys, I came to visit before the chapter started.**

**Me: That reminds me; answers to questions**

** Guest: I will answer the questions in order: Maybe. No. No.**

**Cupid: You ready for our archery tournament tomorrow Merida?**

**Merida: You bet! (High fives Cupid.)**

**Rapunzel: Uh, we still need to figure out the chapter content!**

**Hiccup: …We could just do an introduction to the problem…**

**Me: Sounds good. (Turns to Cupid) Thanks for giving that potion to Jack. It saved my life. (Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel glance at each other)**

**Cupid: I never gave Jack a potion…**

**Me: What?**

**Rapunzel: STARTING CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 3: Jack Learns About the Past**

I flew onto the roof of the high school. Jamie was now a junior in high school, but he still believed.

I clutched my staff in my hand and prepared to dump a ton of snow on him and his friends. I was about to do so when Jamie called out to a passing girl. "Marie, over here!" The girl had a mess of fiery red hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She held a staff that looked like mine and a sketch book.

"Hi Jamie!" Marie said as she walked over. I groaned and sat down. Cupid had made me swear that if Jamie ever started talking to a girl, I could not interfere.

"Hey, you going to the Winter Dance this weekend?" One of the guys said. Marie sighed.

"Oh sure; girls wearing high heels and endless pain. Got to love it." Marie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Jamie and his friends laughed as Marie walked off.

I glanced up and saw the Northern Lights. Was everybody trying to ruin my fun today? "Hey wind! Take me to the pole!" I shouted.

"Thank you for coming Jack!" North boomed as I flew in.

"What's this about North?" Bunnymund called from the fire.

"I will tell you as soon as Melody and Cupid get here!" North shouted. At that moment, Melody walked in wearing her punk outfit.

"Cupid will be here in a second. She had a romance job to do at a football game and ended up running away because both of the football teams saw her and thought she was hot." Melody laughed. "You should have seen it!"

"You saw that I was in trouble and you didn't come help me!? I'll get you back for that!" Cupid shouted as she walked in. "I ran nearly half a marathon!"

"Okay, now North can tell us what's going on!" Tooth said, trying to break up the argument. Sandy nodded. North looked at Melody.

"They're coming back." He whispered. Melody's smile disappeared.

"What do you mean 'They're coming back'?" She asked.

"Could someone tell me what those two are talking about?" I yelled. Melody turned to me.

"It's a long story. As you know, I was taken from our time to the dawn of time to become an Ancient. There's 16 of us total; Father Time, Sister Forever, Mother Nature, Brother Decay, Pitch, Sandy, April Fool," Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bunnymund wince. "Mother and Father, Yin, Yang, Baby New Year, Grim Reaper, Silence, myself, Painter and Invisible. We were created to help the first children grow up and to protect them from Fearlings, which are creatures that live to spread more fear than Pitch and kill children.

"In the original Ancients, 8 of us were good and 8 of us were bad in order to balance everything out. We were all very close, like brother and sisters. We would have a monthly meeting to figure out what we need to do in order to help humanity. Each plan worked, and everything was just what it should be.

"But one day, right before humans began to evolve, something went wrong. The Evil Ancients, Sister Forever, Brother Decay, Pitch, Mother and Father, Grim Reaper, Silence and Invisible gathered without the rest of us knowing, even Yang. Together, they plotted to completely overthrow balance. The day before the meeting, they captured Yin and Yang and locked them up somewhere. When Yin and Yang didn't show up for the meeting, we started without them. Halfway through, April, Father Time, Baby New Year, and Painter fell to the ground screaming. The Evil Ancients stood aside as the remainder of us Good Ancients tried to help them." Melody took a deep breath, tears streaming down her face. "We were only able to save Baby New Year. The others changed; April's eyes turned from grey to crazy and red, Father Time's hair turned from grey to black, and Painter's skin turned grey.

"They slowly stood up, but then they lashed out at us. Father Time nearly killed Mother Nature, Painter almost killed Sandy," Sandy nodded at the memory. "And…and April tried to kill me.

"Just as everything was getting out of hand, Sunny and Manny took things into their own hands. They locked up the Corrupted Ancients. Once a year they would turn to their normal selves and were allowed freedom for a while. April was able to go out on her holiday, Father Time was freed on the first full moon of every year, and Painter came out on the first day of spring. When they did come out, they were happy, but scared. They were worried that they would turn back at any moment, and then hurt someone.

"As time passed, they became more and more corrupted. One year Painter never turned back. Then next year it was Father Time. April…she became less corrupted for a while, but then she suddenly became completely corrupted. They've been locked up forever, and the Ancients have never gathered again." Melody wiped away more tears. I thought for a minute.

"Why are they coming back now?" I asked. Melody looked at me, then North. North shrugged. At that moment, the floor opened up to reveal a red crystal.

"What's…" Tooth was cut off by Melody.

"She's showing us the answer." She whispered.

"Who?" Bunnymund asked.

"Mom, the Woman in the Sun." The Sun's light brightened the crystal. Five figures appeared; an old woman with a crow on her shoulder, a guy with a bushy beard riding some kind of a dragon, a pair of twins, and a mysterious figure in a hood.

"Why are they trying to gather the Ancients?" I asked. Melody was thinking.

"Could it be the beginning of the prophecy?" She wondered.

"Prophecy?" Cupid questioned.

"It's a prophecy that came out of me a while ago. I won't quote it exactly, but it was basically about four heroes who would restore balance and save everyone. Each of the heroes…were in charge of a season…" Melody looked at me.

"Umm…I don't think that's me…" I mumbled. At that moment, the blue crystal came up, and the Moon's light created four figures; a girl with long hair who was sitting on a horse, another girl wearing a hood and surrounded by three bears, a boy on a dragon, and me.

North stood up. "Alright, Cupid, Jack, Melody and Sandy will stay here while the rest of us go get the other heroes."

"Why can't I come?!" Cupid, Melody, and I shouted.

"Because, if Evil Ancients are out there, they will be hunting the Good Ancients and Heroes. The only way Jack will stay is if Cupid keeps him here." Tooth explained.

"We'll be back." Bunnymund called as he jumped down one of his rabbit holes.

**Jack: (Flies in) Hey guys!**

**Rapunzel: (Looks at the floor)**

**Merida: (Whistles and looks around)**

**Hiccup: Um…Jack?**

**Jack: Yeah?**

**Hiccup: Madi knows.**

**Jack: 0.0 (Starts to run for it)**

**Madi: (Comes out of nowhere and tackles Jack) You will pay for nearly killing me!**

**Jack: (Screams and runs with Madi on back)**

**Hiccup: See ya next time!**

**Rapunzel: Good bye!**

**Merida: She's goin' ta kill him…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merida: And we're back!**

**Rapunzel: In case you're all wondering, we'll now be here before chapters…and after.**

**Hiccup: If your also wondering, Jack did not die.**

**Me: Sadly…**

**Jack: You need me for the story!**

**Me: …I hate you… (Gives Jack death glare)**

**Rapunzel: I had to heal both of you because Jack froze Madi solid and Madi bit Jack!**

**Me and Jack: I regret nothing.**

**Hiccup: Let's just start the chapter! (Madi attempts to grab Jack's throat)**

**Merida: (Grabs Madi and drags her away from Jack)**

**Chapter 5: Gathering**

**Bunnymund's POV:**

I arrived in a clearing. Plants of all kinds covered the surrounding cliffs. In the very center was a tower. It was also covered in plants, but these plants were covered in flowers.

I went through my mind of what I was looking for; the Spirit of Spring. She had long blonde hair that was kept back into a braid with flowers, rode a horse, had a chameleon, could summon plants at will, and could heal anything.

"Alright, where is she?" I mumbled as I began walk around. Suddenly, a vine dropped down in front of me. A little green chameleon slid down it, stopping right at my eye level. He stared at me with big eyes. I stared back. After a while, I broke. "What do ya want!?" I asked. Something hit me over the head, and my world turned black.

**Tooth's POV:**

I clutched the sack in my hand tightly. I just had to get the Spirit of Summer. She was known for being extremely aggressive.

I was looking for a girl with a mane of red hair and three bears. I really didn't want to do this. She was known for her heat waves and fires, not to mention her power of light and the fact she was a pro at using a bow and arrow. Her bears could turns into little blue spirits and hide easily, not to mention they were very protective and were unescapable.

A branch cracked behind me. I spun around, looking for any signs of life, but not seeing anything. "Calm down, it was probably a deer or something." I whispered to myself. At that moment, three arrows came flying at me. I dodged them, only to get tackled by the bears. The growled at me, their huge teeth showing. One of them hit me in the head, and I was out.

**North's POV:**

I looked down at the small globe next to me. It was like the globe at the pole, but this one showed where Spirits lived. "Yah!" I yelled at my reindeer. Very soon, the long lost Isle of Berk came into view. It had once been known for freezing winters and humid summers, but now it was stuck in a forever fall. All of the trees were in many shades of yellow, orange, brown and red. The air was slightly chilly, but it was very refreshing.

I was looking for a boy with brown hair who rode a black dragon, also known as the Spirit of Fall. He had an amazing shield that could transform into a crossbow, was smarter than any other Spirit, and with a wave of his hand he could control the Wind (Sometimes with razors sharp leaves) better than Jack. His dragon could breathe fire that transformed the leaves from green to fall colors.

I circled around the island, looking for the Spirit. I grunted as my reindeer suddenly reared to left. "What the..?" That's when I saw the ball of purple fire hurtling at us. I attempted to steer the sled away. The fire hit the side of the sled, and soon I was falling.

**Bunnymund's POV:**

I gasped as I came to. I looked around me. I was in that tower from earlier. I was tied to a wall with a bunch of vines. My boomerangs and egg bombs were on a nearby table. "What the heck happened?" I muttered.

"You aren't supposed to be here." A voice muttered. I looked around the dark room. "Who are you, and why are you here?" The voice demanded.

"I'm the Easter Bunny! I'm here to find the Spirit of Spring!" I shouted. Some gasped.

"The Easter Bunny!? I'm so sorry!" A few windows opened all at once. I squinted in the sudden light. As soon as my eyes had adjusted, I was able to see the girl in front of me. Her long blonde hair was back in one of the most complicated braids I had ever seen. She was wearing a purple blouse with a pair of blue capris. She had no shoes on, her eyes were bright green, and the chameleon from earlier was on her shoulder.

"You're the Spirit of Spring? How did you get knock me out?" I asked. The girl nodded, twirling a frying pan in her hand.

"That's me!" She chirped. "And I got you with this!" She showed me her frying pan.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Rapunzel! This is Pascal," She pointed to the chameleon. "And Maximus, my horse, is downstairs." I nodded.

"That's nice and all, but could you let me down now?" Rapunzel gasped and snapped her fingers. The vines dropped me to the ground. I brushed myself off. "Alright, now, let's head to the Pole." I said. Rapunzel gave me a look.

"I'm not going to a freezing place where my powers don't work." She whispered. I sighed and tapped my foot to the ground. Rapunzel fell down my hole, screaming. I jumped down myself, opening a hole for the horse on the way.

**Tooth's POV:**

I groaned as I slowly stood up.

I was in some kind of castle. I glanced out the window. We were underground. Surrounded by a wall of fire. "Hello?!" I called. I walked around the room, trying to find a way to escape. There was no door, and the windows were too small to climb through. I looked up and saw a trapdoor. I attempted to fly up to it, but I made it half way when one of the bears pulled me back down.

I screamed and flew into a corner. The three bears growled at me. I noticed that one had his eye pierced and had a flame earing, another had a flame necklace, and the third was wearing a flame bracelet.

"Do you work for the Spirit of Summer?" I asked. The bears stopped and looked at each other, then looked at me. The room suddenly filled with light. I shielded my eyes, but as soon as the light was gone I gasped.

Where the three bears had been were three teenage boys, each one looking exactly like the other. They were all wearing camo pants, black t-shirts, and combat boots. Their hair was red, curly, and cut short, and they had pale skin. "What do you want with Merida?" The one with the earing asked.

"Who are you?" The one with the necklace questioned.

"Guys, don't make her panic." The one with the bracelet sighed.

"I-I-I'm the Tooth Fairy, but my friends call me Tooth. I came here to find the Spirit of Summer. We need her help. The one with the bracelet helped me up.

"Well Tooth, it's nice to meet you. I'm Hamish, and these are my brothers Harris," The boy with the earing nodded. "And Hubert." Hamish pointed to the boy with the necklace. "And Merida's our sister."

"Sorry about earlier, just doing our job." Harris said sheepishly.

"Yeah, we're supposed to protect Merida." Hubert agreed.

"So, what do you need Merida for?" Hamish asked. I quickly explained to them everything that was happening.

"Okay, this is probably something we need to report right now." Hubert said. His brothers nodded.

"I'll go tell Merida." Harris said. He transformed into a Wisp and flew out.

"Come on!" Hamish said as Harris and himself transformed. I flew after them, following them through the castle. We eventually stopped by a huge set of doors. The boys turned back into their normal selves. Hubert opened the door and beckoned us to come in.

"Welcome to the throne room!" Harris shouted. I looked around. There were targets everywhere, each with a bunch of arrows stuck in them. In the room was filled with tabled and stools. Against the wall was a huge wooden throne with a girl sitting in it. Well, more like lying: her back was against one of the armrests while her feet were propped up with the other.

The girl had fiery, frizzy red hair. Her eyes were a light blue, and she had a bow and arrow with her. She wore camo pants with a black tank top and hunting jacket with a pair of combat boots. She looked at me.

"So, ya're the Tooth Fairy?" She asked with a Scottish accent. I nodded. The girl grinned. "Nice ta meet ya. I assume ya've already met me brothers." I nodded again.

"You're…Merida…right?" I asked unsurely. The girl laughed heartily.

"YA BET!" She boomed. She took a deep breath. "Anyway, Hubert told me about everythin'."

"So you'll help us?" Merida shrugged.

"Why not? I have nothin' better ta do anyway." I grinned. Everything was going well. I hope Bunny and North were okay…

**North's POV:**

I groaned as I climbed out of the wreckage of my sled. "He's definitely on Naughty list." I grumbled. I looked around. Where did he go?

"What are you doing here?" Someone shouted. A dragon as black as night landed, it's green eyes glaring at me. His rider was climbing off of him. He was a very skinny boy with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a pair of worn out jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt with a vest. He had a shield strapped to his back and was wearing riding boots.

"I can here looking for Spirit of Fall." I grunted. The boy looked at me.

"I'm the Spirit of Fall. My name is Hiccup, and this," Hiccup gestured towards the dragon. "Is Toothless."

"Very nice to meet you. I'm North."

"North? As in, Santa Clause, Jolly Ol' Saint Nick?" Hiccup questioned. I nodded. Hiccup groaned and face palmed. "I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot!"

"You're needed at the Pole." I said, trying to change the subject. Hiccup looked at me.

"Can't. Got to repair the saddle and fix everything around here." I sighed and pulled out a snow globe.

"North Pole." I whispered into it. I threw it.

"Uh…what are you..?" I tackled Hiccup and Toothless, the three of us going through the portal. "Hey!" Hiccup shouted. I stood up and brushed myself off, the portal closing. At that moment, Bunnymund came in through a tunnel with a girl, chameleon, and a white horse. The girl groaned and stood up. Tooth flew in with another girl and three wisps.

Tooth gasped. "What happened here?" She whispered. Everything was in ruins; toys were broken, tables in half, windows shattered, elves hiding, yetis lying on the ground, arrows stuck in walls, and frost covered the floor.

"CUPID?! MELODY?! SANDY?! JACK?!" I called. We heard a groan coming from a pile of debris. Hiccup ran over and began to dig. Everyone else joined in.

Melody coughed weakly as Bunnymund pulled her out. "Are you okay?" The red-headed girl asked. The blonde girl placed her braid on Melody's head and began to sing.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost; bring back what once was mine…what once was mine." Melody's wounds healed and she stood up.

"What happened?" Tooth asked.

"They…they attacked us…the witch…" Melody muttered. The red-headed girl and wisps flinched. "…the man the dragon…" Hiccup groaned. "…the twins…" The blonde girl gasped. "…that guy with the hood…April…Time…and Painter. They…they took Cupid…Sandy and Jack are around here somewhere…" Melody broke down into tears. We all ran off, trying to find Jack and Sandy.

Sandy was easy to find; he freed himself using his Dreamsand. Jack, on the other hand, was much harder to find. He had been knocked out and buried beneath a pile of debris, and a yeti had fallen on top. We all gathered in my office, the one place that wasn't touched. The blonde girl repeated her song, healing Jack and Sandy. We all made quick introductions, then began to get the story on what happened.

"It happened just after you left," Jack mumbled. "We had sat down, wondering what to do, when one of the yetis ran up to us. The yeti turned into a young woman, and I can't remember anything else."

"April attacked Jack," Melody continued. "And she grabbed Cupid and threw her to one of the twins. Painter and Time came out of nowhere and attacked Sandy. The yetis tried to help us, but ended up hurt. The guy in the hood came at me, throwing frost as hard as he could. The witch cast some spell on Cupid, then the guy with the dragon knocked me out." Sandy nodded.

"They took Cupid?" Rapunzel whispered. Melody nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. Merida growled.

"How did the guy in the hood throw frost when Frosty's right here?" Hiccup wondered. Jack glared at him.

"Father Winter." I mumbled. I glanced at the other Guardians. "His guards are down. I can't see how they failed…"

"Father Winter? Guards?" Jack asked.

"Father Winter is your opposite Jack," Tooth explained. "We had to lock him up in order to keep everyone safe. Manny made five guards to keep him under control, but it looks like they've been defeated." Jack groaned.

"But you four are going to fix it!" Melody declared. Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida and Jack and looked at each other. Rapunzel and Hiccup shook hands, but Merida looked like she was about to kill Jack.

"Stop makin' it snow when it's not ya're season or place!" She yelled. The three wisps around her turned into three big bears. Rapunzel placed her hands on her hips and looked at Merida.

"You're the one that kills my flowers with your relentless heat!" Rapunzel scolded. Maximus and Pascal looked ready to kill Merida.

"You keep growing flowers in winter!" Jack accused. Hiccup sighed and watched the three fight.

"This is why I do what I was told and stick to my season and my season only." He mumbled.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Melody yelled. The everyone instantly quieted. She pointed at Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup. "You're Jack, the Guardian. You're Merida, the Warrior. You're Rapunzel, the Healer. You're Hiccup, the Genius. You were brought together to save the children and the spirits!" Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup looked at the ground shamefully. "Can we depend on you or not?"

"Yes. Yes you can." The four said at the same time. Melody sighed.

"Good, now you have to save four specific kids."

"What?" Rapunzel whispered.

"They represent your powers. If they die, you'll lose your powers. Each one is a combination of the four of you." Sandy began to make Dreamsand figures. Melody cleared her throat and began to explain. "There's two girls and two boys, just like you. They all look like you two, but they're mixed up. The girl who looks like Merida has Jack's powers and weapon, Rapunzel's hobbies, and Hiccup's personality. The girl who looks like Rapunzel had Hiccup's powers, Jack's hobbies, and Merida's personality. The boy who looks like Jack has Merida's powers, Hiccup's hobbies, and Rapunzel's personality. The boy who looks like Hiccup has Rapunzel's powers, Merida's hobbies, and Jack's personality. Without them, you would be nothing." Jack suddenly jumped up.

"A girl who looks like Merida with my weapon, Rapunzel's hobbies, and Hiccup's personality?" He repeated. Melody nodded. Jack turned to Rapunzel. "What are your hobbies?"

"Um…painting and singing?" Rapunzel said, confused.

"Guys, I know where one of them are." Jack mumbled.

"Where?"

"At my home town."

**Me: Well, that wraps everything up!**

**Hamish: (Walks in with brothers) We three agree that it's awesome that Madi made it so we could talk and grow taller.**

**Merida: (Looks up at brothers) Shut up.**

**Jack: (Is laughing in the background)**

**Me: See ya soon!**

**Hiccup: Keep reading!**

**Rapunzel: Please review!**

**Merida: Review so we have ideas on what ta do ta Jack!**

**Jack: Ye- HEY!**

**Me: (Shoves Jack into microwave)**

**Everyone but Me and Jack: O.O**

**Rapunzel: How did she do that…?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: And we are back.**

**Hiccup: (Is hiding)**

**Jack: (Is hiding)**

**Rapunzel and Merida: (Is looking for Jack and Hiccup)**

**Me: Guest, a fan of this fanfiction, gave us an idea to torture Jack. Sadly, it involves Hiccup.**

**Merida: I FOUND HICCUP! (Drags Hiccup out of cave. Toothless follows, curious.)**

**Rapunzel: Where's Jack?**

**Merida: To bad Cupid is gone. We could use her help.**

**Me: (Is looking around. Sees tree covered in frost and jumps into tree.)**

**Rapunzel: (Follows Madi. Comes back down with Jack tied up)**

**Jack: YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!**

**Me: Yeah, no. (Pulls out potion and dumps half of it on Jack head. Forces Hiccup to drink the rest)**

**Toothless: (Smiles without teeth)**

**Me: (Suddenly begins to fan girl and hugs Toothless)**

**Merida: (Facepalms and watches Hiccup and Jack)**

**Rapunzel: Umm…this may take a while…here's the next chapter.**

**Me: Can I get a dragon?**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Chapter Six**

**Cupid's POV:**

I gasped and stood up. "Her heart rate is picking up." A robotic voice said. I screamed and jumped up. I was in some sort of cage, and it was very familiar.

"Is she okay?" Another voice sounded. It was female.

"Yes. With proper treatment she will be fine." The robotic voice sounded.

"Who's there?" I asked. I reached behind to grab an arrow, but they weren't there.

"Don't even bother; they took all of our weapons." A male voice with a British accent called.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"Guys, we're scaring the crap out of her. Baymax, activate Glow Mode." The room instantly was illuminated with a pale green light.

There were more cages, each with people inside. I looked at the source of light. It was some sort of robot. The robot, who was apparently Baymax, shared a cage with five other people. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Baymax introduced. I waved uncertainly.

"Sorry about the scare. My name's Hiro," The boy in the cage introduced. "This is Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and Go Go." Hiro explained as he pointed to everyone. I waved. "Who are you?"

"Cupid."

"Great, they got a Guardian." Someone groaned. I squinted to make out who it was.

"Are, are you the Groundhog?" I called.

"Yep." He called back.

"Who else is here?" I asked. Hiro shrugged.

"A lot of us. We have Mother Nature's Leaf Men here," He pointed to a cage I looked closer and realized it was a glass jar. Miniature people were inside, along with humming birds. "The Spirits of Halloween,"

"It's nice to meet you!" A girl called. Inside the cage were a girl and a boy. "I'm Mavis and this is Johnny!"

"S'up?" Johnny called. Hiro continued.

"There's most of the Spirits of Family," Another cage was filled with five people. The man stepped towards the bars.

"My name is Grug." He introduced. "This is Ugga, my wife, Sandy, my youngest daughter, Thunk, my son, and Gran. My oldest daughter, Eep, and our friend, Guy, were able to escape."

"Am I missing anyone?" Hiro asked Honey Lemon.

"There's also Pat, the Leprechaun, and…" Honey Lemon looked around. I looked at Pat. He looked a lot like Jack, put his hair was bright red and he had a little goatee. He also wore a green suit.

"You forgot us!" A voice shouted. I turned to see four people stuck in a cage. "My name is Vanellope, and this is Felix, Calhoun, and Stinky Feet."

"Hey!" Stinky Feet shouted.

"Fine! This is Ralph." Vanellope said with a sigh.

"Don't forget about us!" Two boys shouted.

"We're Lewis and Wilbur Robinson." Lewis explained.

"It's nice to meet you all, but why are we here?" I asked.

"That's what we're wondering." Pat grumbled with an Irish accent.

"They've been bringing us in, and then completely ignoring us." Felix put in. I couldn't quite place his accent.

"That's not true! They came in and took a few of the Leaf Men and that girl, MK!" Thunk shouted.

"And they never came back." Johnny mumbled.

"Groundhog, you have anything new for us?" Calhoun asked.

"Except for Cupid, not much. I can't sense MK or those Leaf Men anymore." He mumbled.

"They wouldn't kill us, would they?" Wasabi wondered.

"Why wouldn't they? We aren't much use to them anyway." Go Go growled.

"Except to lure other Spirits." I whispered. Everyone looked at me. "Before I was kidnapped, the other Guardians had gone to gather the chosen spirits to save us. We just have to hold on." The tension in the air calmed a bit.

"Now isn't that sweet?" A voice echoed. Vanellope shrieked and hid behind Ralph, Mavis turned into a bat and hid at the top of her cage, Sandy whimpered in fear, and Baymax instantly dimmed the lights.

"You believe your precious Heroes will save you?" Another voice barked.

"They are nothing compared to us!" Yet another shrieked.

"Now now, why scare them?" The first voice questioned. "We need to divide them up. Time, I assume that you can provide your own minions?" _Time._ Father Time! I began to tremble.

"Of course I can!" Time bellowed.

"April?" The voice called.

"I have a few that I think will be perfect for me." April called. _The last voice must be Painter. _I thought.

"Perfect. I'll take Cupid, Pat, Groundhog, Vanellope, Mavis, Go Go, MK, Grug, Thunk, Lewis, Wasabi, and half of the Leaf Men. Sound good April?" Painter called.

"Sounds just fine to me! Can I also keep the two robots coming in?"

"I can't do anything with them, so why not?" I felt a hand grip my shoulder. "Let's start with you, alright?"

**Jack's POV:**

We were all in North's sled, going full speed towards Burgess, Pennsylvania. "How do you know about this girl Jack?" Melody shouted over the wind.

"I was trying to pull a prank on Jamie when she started talking to him!" I shouted back.

"I think we all should tell each other about our enemies!" Hiccup called. He was riding Toothless.

"The Witch is da reason why I and my brothers are dead!" Merida called. "She's da Spirit o' Fate and loves ta have absolute control over anyone's destiny!"

"The twins killed me, and are the Spirits of Revenge!" Rapunzel called.

"Alvin the Awful was an enemy Viking who attacked my village and killed me and my friends!" Hiccup finished.

"I know nothing about Father Winter!" I called.

"Father Winter is the original Spirit of Winter, but used his powers for evil instead of good. He's the reason the world went through the Ice Age!" Bunnymund shouted. We landed on the ground and most of us hopped out.

"You four will go with Melody. The rest of us need to go check to see of Father Winter's guards are okay." Tooth called as they flew off. We began to walk to Jamie's.

"So, why do these kids affect our powers?" Hiccup asked. Melody sighed.

"All of your powers are based off your own Wind. Jack has power of the North Wind, Merida the East Wind, Rapunzel with West Wind, and Hiccup the South Wind.

"Before Manny and Sunny assigned the seasons to Spirits, the Winds roamed free, causing mayhem. Manny and Sunny, knowing the Winds would never be willing to be controlled, took them and locked them away. North Wind was able to escape because Father Winter was made, but she was forced to do whatever he wanted. When Father Time was locked away and Jack was created, North tried to escape, but Jack quickly tamed her by trying to fly. North felt more at peace with Jack and accepted him as her master. The other Winds did the same with the rest of you.

"But a few years ago, the Winds disappeared. Your powers still worked, but you didn't notice that they weren't as powerful. I see now that Manny and Sunny turned the Winds into people." Melody concluded.

"So when I was attacking Pitch years ago, the reason why my powers suddenly became stronger was because I was near North," I mumbled. Melody nodded.

"As soon as you four as reunited with your Wind, you should become much more powerful." We arrived at Jamie's house. Hiccup, Melody, and I helped Merida (who had left her brothers to guard the Guardians) and Rapunzel (who had left Pascal and Maximus and the Pole to help the yetis) up to Jamie's window.

I tapped on Jamie's window. He saw me and opened the window. "Jack, what are you doing here?" He asked. He glanced over at the others. "And who are these people? Oh, hey Melody."

"Long story short, we're the Spirits of the other seasons. Can we come in?" Hiccup asked. Jamie nodded and stepped aside.

"Why are you dressed up?" Merida asked.

"Tonight's the Winter Dance and I'm going." Jamie explained. He adjusted his tie.

"So you got a date?" Rapunzel asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"This is great and all, but we need your help Jamie." Melody cut in.

"With what?"

"Where does Marie live?" I asked.

"Marie?"

"The Marie that was sarcastic about the Winter Dance."

"Oh! Marie Breeze. Why do you need her?" Melody sighed.

"She's not actually human. She's the North Wind, and we need her to save the Spirits and the children." Jamie nodded.

"Well, Marie's my date tonight. How soon do you need her?" I chuckled to myself. Jamie had tried to date the Wind.

"We need her as soon as possible." Melody explained. Jamie checked his watch.

"Okay, I'm picking her up in a few minutes. You guys can come with me."

"Sorry to ruin your date Jamie." Rapunzel said. Jamie shrugged.

"It's alright. It's weird, but suddenly I don't feel anything towards her." Melody perked up.

"Nothing?" She asked. Jamie nodded. I glanced at Melody.

"Somethings happened to Cupid." We said at the same time.

"What?" Merida asked.

"Cupid is the Spirit and Guardian of Love and Hate. If her powers are failing…" Melody began to tremble.

"NO! She's not dead. I can feel it." I mumbled.

"How about you guys fill me in about all of this as the drive to Marie's?" Jamie suggested as he grabbed his car keys.

**Merida's POV:**

We quickly caught Jamie up. Jamie whistled. "Sounds like you guys are going to have some problems down the road." We nodded. "So Yin and Young have been hidden somewhere?"

"That's our guess." Melody said.

"Well, if you found them, wouldn't that keep this from happening again or something? Heck, if you could find them earlier, they could probably restore balance to this whole mess."

"Good plan, but da problem is that we have no idea where they are." I put in.

"Well, their powers only work if they are close together, right?" Jamie asked.

"Yes." Melody confirmed.

"Well, it kind of obvious that they are the farthest they can be from each other, right?"

"Right." Jack said. Hiccup suddenly snapped his fingers.

"And you can tell where they are because of how the people act. The people where Yin will be are very peaceful and the people where Young will be are very violent. We just have to find one of them, then we can find the other with ease!" Hiccup finished. Jamie nodded and stopped the car.

I watched as a girl who looked almost exactly like me walked out of the house. Her hair was like mine, but cut much shorter and had glasses. She was wearing a white dress with a snowflake design on it. Oh, the irony.

Marie got into the car and sat next to Jamie. The rest of us tried to hide ourselves. "All ready?" Jamie asked. Marie nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She mumbled.

"I have to make a quick stop first, is that okay."

"Sure." I glanced over at Jack, who was staring at Marie. He saw me looking at him and held out his hand. It was slowly beginning to glow blue. I turned to Hiccup, who had just face palmed.

"Is that how I acted around Astrid?" He whispered to himself.

"Jamie, you know, don't you?" Marie suddenly asked. We all glanced at each other.

"Know what?" Jamie asked.

"About my secret."

"…Yeah, I know." Jamie admitted. Marie turned around and smiled at us.

"It's an honor to meet you all. You don't have to hide anymore." Marie said with a soft smile. We all took our seats."

"So you're da North Wind?" I asked. Marie nodded.

"That I am." Marie looked at Jack. "It is good to be back in your presence, Master."

"I wouldn't call him that," I warned. "He'll get a swollen head."

"He already has a swollen head from being a Guardian." Melody laughed. Marie smiled.

"At least he isn't like Winter." She said.

"Do you by any chance know where the other Winds are?" Hiccup asked. Marie's lip began to tremble.

"I did, but they've been captured by your enemies." She whispered. "I was hidden the best, so I wasn't captured. I might be able to help you find them, but first we need to find a safe place to hide."

"Why hide?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, you know what's going on. If we don't hide you, all of our enemies will come after you." Melody said.

"I also need a place to change back into my true form, though I would like to still be called Marie." Marie said. Melody nodded.

"Okay, find a place to hide your car and I'll get us to the Pole." She commanded. Jamie nodded, but then something rammed into the car, flipping us onto the side of the rode.

"What was that?!" Rapunzel asked franticly. I glanced out the window.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF DA CAR, NOW!" I screamed. I pushed my hands against the door of the car and set them aflame. The door melted and we climbed out just as the car was lifted into the air and thrown towards the forest.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Yeah…" Jamie moaned.

"Incoming!" Hiccup shouted. We all ducked out of the way as a bunch of knives came hurtling at us.

"You will all pay!" A voice shrieked. I glanced up at the sky.

"Oh no…" I mumbled.

**Hiccup's POV:**

"Merida, you know her?" I asked. I got onto Toothless (who had followed us) and pulled out my shield.

"She's da Witch!" Merida screamed. I glanced up at the sky.

"She doesn't look like a Witch!" Jack shouted. The woman before us was beautiful. She had dark brown, frizzy hair that was held back into a loose ponytail. She wore robes that had gold and silver trimming and wore no shoes. Her eyes were yellow and her skin the color of cream. She had a crow perched on her shoulder that was staring at us.

"I chose to look like this!" The Witch screamed. A ball of fire appeared in her hand. She took careful aim and threw it at Marie and Jamie. Merida jumped in the way and grabbed the fire before it could hit them.

"That's it!" Jack shouted. He flew into the air and began to throw ice at the Witch. She simply snapped her fingers and the ice turned into little balls of cotton. The cotton bounced harmlessly off of her.

"I'll leave you alone if you just give me what I want!" I called. Marie took a step back, fear showing on her face.

"Never!" I shouted. Toothless and I soared into the air. I pressed the button on my shield, transforming it into a crossbow. I took aim and shot at her back. Jack noticed and threw more ice at her at the same time. The Witch sighed and turned the ice into more cotton. The crow turned around and took the hit for the Witch.

"No!" The Witch screamed as the crow fell to the ground. Merida quickly caught him and tossed him to Rapunzel.

"I know how ta fix this!" She called. "Heal da crow and cover me!" Merida ran into the woods. Rapunzel nodded and began to sing. I jumped off of Toothless and tackled the Witch, knocking her to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed. Jack jumped on top of me to help me weigh her down.

"I really wish we had Sandy right now!" He shouted. I nodded. The Witch began to claw at my face, scratching up my cheek. I winced in pain.

"Toothless, come here!" I called. Toothless flew over. I grabbed Jack and pushed him off of me. Together, we ran as Toothless did a belly flop on top of the Witch.

The Witch groaned in pain. "Please, just let me take her…" She moaned.

"Yeah, not happening." I retorted. Merida came running out of the woods.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked. Merida rolled her eyes and walked over to the Witch.

"Remember what you told me in order ta fix me mum?" She asked.

"_Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond the bond torn by pride." _ The Witch whispered. Merida smiled.

"We used ta be friends. You helped me make me mum realize that we all ought to write our own fate. I want ta help you." Merida pulled a small bag out of her pocket. "This is to pay you for all the damage me brothers did to your store. The Witch took the bag and smiled softly. I beckoned Toothless to get off of her. He did so, and the Witch stood up. A single tear trailed down her face.

"All debts have been paid, and there is no reason why I should fight you. I will stand by you as an ally." The Witch whispered. Her crow flew out of Rapunzel's hands and perched itself on the Witch's shoulder.

"Tell them! Tell them!" The crow screeched. The Witch sighed.

"I was ordered to kidnap the North Wind and bring her to Winter. We already have the other Winds. As we speak, Winter is trying to break them so he can use their power." The Witch whispered.

"What about Cupid?" Melody asked.

"The Corrupted Ancients have been kidnapping Spirits. They almost have everyone. What's worse is that Time is going into the future and bring future Spirits into the present. They're building an army; Painter is erasing all of their personalities and The Jester is turning them into puppets."

"The Jester?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Another name for April. She told me once that 'Fools are also Jesters, and Jesters love puppets!'" Melody explained while mimicking April. The Witch nodded.

"I was also a distraction so the twins could go grab the Sand Man." She explained. "The others are tracking down the other Ancients."

"But…Pitch is dead…" Jack mumbled.

"From my understanding, so is his fiancé, Eris. Because Pitch wronged Eris, Pitch is bound to her. The Jester is trying to bring her back, which is the same as bringing Pitch back." The Witch continued to explain. Melody began to sway. I quickly caught her.

"If the Ancients gather without any balance between them, everything will be destroyed." She mumbled.

**Me: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Merida: Not really.**

**Rapunzel: Should we show them now? (Me and Merida nod.)**

**Me: (Drags Hiccup and Jack into view.) Speak.**

**Hiccup: (Voice is coming from Jack's body) This is ridiculous.**

**Jack: (Voice is coming from Hiccup's body) Hey, you're not stuck in a wimp's body.**

**Hiccup: HEY!**

**Rapunzel: Stop arguing. Wait a minute…where's Madi?**

**Me: (Is laughing)**

**Merida: (Looks up) Oh boy…**

**Me: (Is riding on Toothless) ILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONSILOVEDRAGONS!**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Hiccup: Oh no…**

**Jack: (Is running around panicking)**

**Rapunzel: (Just stares)**

**Merida: (Laughs)**

**Toothless: (Starts shooting fire)**

**Hiccup: I'M NOT JACK! HELP ME!**

**Jack: (Is hiding in bushes)**

**Toothless: (Fires at bushes. Bushes begin to burn.)**

**Jack: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Merida: (Is chasing Jack, trying to get the fire off of him)**

**Rapunzel: ENDING THE CHAPTER! ENDING THE CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merida: And we're back! Again!**

**Jack: (Is still stuck in Hiccup's body) We really need to get a new intro.**

**Hiccup: (Is still in Jack's body) Agreed. When does the potion wear off again?**

**Rapunzel: It should wear off at the end of the chapter…**

**Madi: Why can't I ride the dragon?**

**Toothless: (Is hiding behind Hiccup)**

**Merida: BECAUSE YA ALMOST KILLED US ALL!**

**Madi: (Pouts)**

**Hiccup: Starting Chapter!**

**Jack: We need a new way to start the chapter to…**

**Chapter 7**

**?'s POV:**

We didn't have all of the Spirits, I could just feel it. Everything was falling into place perfectly, but my heart still couldn't stop telling me this was all wrong.

But it was how I was, and there was no going back. Not even **he** would accept me. I pulled out the small photo from my pocket and stroked it.

"Edward, why did you hurt me?" I whispered. The small sound bounced from stone wall from stone wall, echoing non-stop, echoing my pain.

**Rapunzel's POV:**

We arrived at the Pole quickly. Marie plopped down on a box and snapped her fingers. Her staff appeared in her hand and her clothes changed to mimic Jack's. "Well, that was…unique." She joked. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Well, we are unique people." Jack answered. At that moment, the Guardians came in. Melody shrieked with joy and hugged Sandy. Bunnymund was glaring at the Witch, who didn't notice. She was too busy looking at all of the teddy bears.

"You're okay!" She cheered. Sandy nodded and hugged her back.

"The Twins attacked us. Another problem; one of the five guards are missing." Tooth reported.

"Why is _she_ here?" Bunnymund growled.

"She's our ally!" Merida barked back. The Witch nodded and continued to study the teddy bears.

"Good news is we found other Spirits!" North cheered. Bunnymund began to warm up by the fire.

"They ought to be here any minute…" He muttered.

"DUCK!" Hiccup yelled. I hit the deck.

"We are not ducks!" A voice shouted.

"Yeah, we're parrots!" Three more chorused. I glanced up and found five beautiful parrots in front of us.

"Hello." The male said. "We are the Spirits of True Abilities. This is my wife, Jewel, and my kids, Carla, Bia and Tiago."

"Don't forget you Dad!" Tiago called.

"Right, and I am Blu."

"It's nice to meet you." Jewel said. I waved. The room was suddenly fill with a cry of joy and a cry of panic. A girl with extremely, frizzy red hair and wearing a tiger skin jumped out of nowhere with some guy over her shoulder.

"EEP! PUT ME DOWN!" The guy yelled. Eep put him down gently.

"I'm Eep Crood and this is Guy!" She introduced.

"His name is Guy?" Jack questioned. Guy stood up and brushed himself off.

"Yep. We're…from prehistoric times." Guy explained.

"The rest of our group was captured." Eep explained.

"INCOMING!" Someone shouted. A few blurs whizzed past and crashed into a nearby pile of presents.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Penny, are you okay?" Someone asked.

"That was awesome!" Another shouted. A dog popped out of the presents.

"We are all okay!" He announced. A cat, a hamster in a plastic ball, and a girl popped out of the presents.

"Hey! I'm Penny, this is Mittens, Bolt, and Rhino." Penny introduced as she pointed at each. "We're the Spirits of Self Worth."

"Weren't you a TV show star?" Hiccup asked. Penny nodded.

"Yep. So was Bolt."

"The moving pictures with Bolt in them were the best!" Rhino cheered. Mittens sighed and shook her head. Blu and his family flew out of the way just in time to avoid a red…thing. It hovered above the ground, and then opened up. A girl with short blonde hair, a boy with auburn hair, and another dog walked out.

"Hello everyone," The dog said while adjusting his glasses. I waved. This was getting a little weird. "We are the Spirits of Time. I'm Mr. Peabody, this here is Sherman, and this is Penny. Because we have two Pennys, she will be known as Penny T."

"Wait, isn't Father Time the Spirit of Time?" Jack asked. Penny T. nodded.

"Well, duh!" She said. Sherman nodded.

"We're in charge of making sure that nothing changes!" Sherman added. Mr. Peabody sighed.

"What we're trying to say is, yes, Time is _the_ Spirit of Time. We say we're the Spirits of Time because Penny T. is the Spirit of the Present, Sherman is the Future, and I'm the Past. We've been having serious trouble with all three categories."

"How come?" Merida questioned. Penny T. whipped out her phone and pressed a button. A projection came out of it, showing a sphere with red, blue, and yellow dots in and across it.

"The blue dots represent the things in time that are going as they should. The red dots are disturbances," Penny T. explained. Sherman pointed to the red dots.

"These dots are future dots. What's happened is that some Spirits who aren't created right now have been taken from the future and put in the present." Sherman explained.

"The gold dots are all in the Past. Time has been kidnapping humans from their original time periods and placing them in the future." Mr. Peabody explains. "If we don't work quickly, worm holes will enter throughout the time system, allowing Father time free access to any time period he wants."

"Can't he already do that?" I asked.

"It's harder for him to do it without us." Penny T. explained. North suddenly face palmed and gestured for Tooth and Bunnymund to follow him.

"What's going on Sandy?" Melody asked. Sandy created pictures above his head, but they were so fast I couldn't understand. "The guards of Father Winter are injured?"

"We're…okay…" Someone grunted. North, Bunnymund, and Tooth returned, each carrying a guard. North carried a reindeer over his shoulder, Bunnymund carried a man, and Tooth carried a young girl. A snowman walked behind them, looking around in wonder.

"This is so exciting! Oh, hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf cheered. Marie walked over to Olaf and poked him with her staff.

"Jack, did you make this thing?" Marie asked. Jack shook his head.

"These are the guards; the girl is Anna, this is Kristoff, and the reindeer is Sven." Bunnymund introduced. Tooth placed Anna on the ground gently. All of the guards, except for Olaf, were covered with bruises, dirt, cuts, and dried blood. Anna pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Are…are you going to save Elsa?" She whispered.

"Ya bet we are." Merida said. Maximus and Pascal entered the area, along with Merida's brothers. I nodded to Pascal and Maximus. Pascal hopped to the ground, climbed up my back, and pulled out a single flower. The braid came undone almost instantly.

"Start wrapping my hair around all of your injuries," I instructed. "If you're uninjured, help someone who can't help themselves." Everyone nodded and got to work. When they finished, I sang my song to heal them.

"Wait, what Spirits are missing?" Jack asked. The Witch perked up.

"The Corrupted have the Leprechaun, the Groundhog, Mother Nature's Leaf Men, the Spirits of Halloween, Cupid, the Spirits of Forgiveness, the remaining Spirits of Family, and the Spirits of Titles." She explained. Mr. Peabody adjusted his glasses.

"They have also kidnapped the Spirits of Moving Forward and two robots from the future, not to mention the other guard." He noted. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Melody perk up and look around.

"A few Spirits have locked themselves away, like the remaining Ancients, and the Spirit of Thanksgiving, and Eris and Pitch are dead…" Tooth added in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Jack mumbled. Tooth looked confused.

"I wasn't whispering! Why are you mumbling!?" Tooth said quietly. Melody was flying about, looking behind boxes.

"I wasn't mumbling!" Jack retorted. Hiccup tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. Everyone began to panic.

"FOUND HIM!" Melody screamed. Melody began to drag a boy behind her. He wore a light grey shirt, pants, shoes, and bracelets that made no sound. His hair was light grey, along with his eyes. His skin was extremely pale and he was smiling. "Silence, knock it off!" Melody shouted. Silence rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers…well…silently.

"WE'RE BACK!" Eep cheered. Melody turned to Silence, her face bright red.

"Why are you here?!" She snapped. Silence held up his hands in defense.

"Okay, I get that you're mad at me, but why the harsh tone?" Silence asked jokingly. Melody took a deep breath and turned around.

"Everyone, this is Silence. I assume he already knows who all of you are." Melody said through clenched teeth. Merida instantly shot an arrow, which Silence avoided, but Jack didn't. Jack tried to hit Silence with an icicle, but only managed to scare Toothless, who began to run around with Hiccup stuck to the saddle. I took a lock of hair and tried to stop him, but only managed to get dragged along. Hiccup suddenly went flying off Toothless and crashed into Merida.

"These are the people who are supposed to fight Painter, Time, and April!?" Silence laughed.

"They just need some information and experience!" Melody retorted.

"And that's supposed to help them?"

"YES!"

"Why are you always so angry?"

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO LAZY AND LAID BACK?!" North separated the two.

"Stop it both of you!" He ordered. "I know you have had a rough past, but get over your relationship!"

"Why are you here Silence?" Tooth questioned. Silence sighed.

"I wanted to help the good guys for once." He muttered. Melody gasped and hugged him. Silence smirked and hugged her back. "I know I'm considered 'Evil' and all that, but if the Corrupted win, nothing is going to be…right. Besides, I miss them." Melody was crying again.

"Did I miss something?" I whispered to Hiccup. He shrugged.

"It looks like to me they used to be a couple." Jack muttered. Merida nodded. Melody broke away from Silence and brushed herself off.

"Alright, I think it's about time we told about the Evil and Corrupted Ancients," Melody explained. "Who do you want to know about first?"

"Father Time." Jack said.

"Father Time was the first one to become Corrupted. He controls the time with the Chains of Time. He used to be the sweetheart of Mother Nature. Because his Uncorrupted-self had the most power when time was working almost perfectly, his Corrupted-self works best when time is in shreds." Silence explained.

"He's extremely dangerous with his Chains. With them, he came make time Stop, Speed Up, or Reverse. He's the reason why Tooth was made a Spirit; he made people grow up to quickly and forget to soon." Melody finished.

"What about Painter?" I asked.

"Painter is the Ancient of Emotions. Have you ever heard the expression 'Eyes are the windows to the Soul'?" Silence asked. I nodded. "Well, that half the truth. Your eyes were made by Painter. They're where she puts your emotions, who are represented by little people."

"Painter's own eyes are nothing but white," Melody continued. "Her weapon is her paintbrush. With it, she can make you feel anything; hurt, jealous, depressed, joyful, you name it. Her Uncorrupted-self thrived with everyone's emotions, so I can only guess that her Corrupted-self might work better with an Emotion-less world."

"What about Decay?" Merida questioned. Melody gagged.

"His name fits him perfectly. His skin is rotting, his hair is falling out, his teeth are rotten, he's just nasty! He gains his power through his Boggans; warriors of rot. His weapon is a giant staff that can make anything rot." Melody continued to gag.

"His only weakness is Mother Nature and recycling." Silence finished.

"Grim Reaper?" Hiccup questioned.

"Grim is the Ancient of the Layers of Death. His weapon is obviously his scythe. He's actually pretty handsome and not a skeleton. He walks around the world, loosening souls from their bodies and sending them to the needed Layer of Death." Silence explained casually.

"What about you?" Jack asked as he pointed to Silence.

"Silence here is the Ancient of Quiet. Without him, I couldn't exist, and no one could do anything. His weapon is his Wave of Silence; it can knock anything out of its path while bringing a lot of quiet." Melody explained.

"Invisible?" Merida asked.

"Invisible is Painter's opposite; he's hard to see and has no emotion whatsoever. Always talks monotone. His finger alone can make anyone unnoticed by everyone else. He's also one of the few Ancients who are benefitting from this whole disaster." Silence growled.

"Mother and Father?" I asked.

"Ancient of Discipline and Rules. They're actually one being with two heads. They can shape shift into anyone's parents, and get their power from children's hard work. They can cause anyone to think they need to work hard so that Mother and Father benefit." Melody said with a shudder.

"Yang?" Hiccup questioned.

"It's hard to explain Yang without Yin being involved. Yang is mostly bad, but has a touch of good in him. He's the more evil part of balance. He and Yin both have wands that can cast any spell needed to make balance. He's been missing, along with Yin." Silence explained.

"It's actually pretty scary that they haven't escaped yet." Melody whispered.

"Pitch Black?" Merida questioned.

"Ancient of Fear, not to be mixed with Fearlings. It's extremely difficult for Pitch to feel fear, which is why he was charged with finding the Fearlings and locking them up. He didn't understand why until what he did to the Corrupted." Melody wiped away a few tears.

"He's also known as the Boogeyman. He has power over shadows and Nightmares. Is strongest most when Sandy is weak. You probably figured that part out. He's also dead." Silence finished.

"What about Forever?" Hiccup questioned.

"She's the other reason why Tooth was created. She wants things to last forever and ever, and is the reason why history books are getting bigger," Silence joked. Melody elbowed him. "OW! Alright, alright! She's another one benefitting from this mess and can make anyone remember anything, including after their baby teeth memories. Her weapon is a giant thing of rope with its own mind. It slithers around like a snake, entangles its prey, and waits for Forever to come."

"April Fool?" I asked. Silence looked at the ground while Melody rubbed the back of her neck.

"Almost nothing is known about April."

**Hiccup's POV:  
><strong> "WHAT!? ISN'T SHE YOUR SISTER?!" I shouted. Melody began to cry.

"She always kept to herself, and when she was Corrupted she destroyed her records. No one knows anything about her." Melody sobbed. Silence held her close and glared at me.

"Shut up!" Silence yelled. "If we knew anything, we would tell you! April was extremely close to us all! We want to help her, but, like Melody said, nobody knows anything about her!" We all became quiet, whether it was because of Silence or hurt, I couldn't tell.

"Her favorite color is pink." Someone whispered. We all turned to Bunnymund, who was leaning against the wall near the fireplace.

"What?" Anna questioned.

"Her favorite color is pink." Bunnymund repeated. "She's scared of confined spaces, loves to paint and laugh, and likes playing pranks on others." Melody looked at Bunnymund.

"You knew her?" She whimpered. Silence remained quiet.

"In this life and the last." Bunnymund stated as he stared at the ground. "She was the girl I saved before I became the Easter Bunny. I watched her die, and then disappear. She finally managed to approach me one April Fool's Day. She told me who she was, and she said she remembered me," Bunnymund's eyes began to water. "She told me where she was locked away, and I waited there every April Fool's Day to meet her. I guess we eventually fell in love." Bunnymund blinked back his tears.

"You're the reason why she fought the Fearling." Melody whispered. Bunnymund nodded.

"She has no clear weapon, but she is extremely flexible and can shapeshift to be anything. She has this thing called the Amulet that allows her to confine a Spirit and use their powers. She's the Spirit of Mischief and Trouble. Her Uncorrupted-self thrives with children's Mischief. Her Corrupted-self…thrives off of pure trouble. When Corrupted, she influences children to break windows, steal, everything a child shouldn't do." Bunnymund sighed and went quiet. Silence cleared his throat.

"Bunnymund?"

"Yes?"

"Why did April suddenly go completely Corrupted?" Bunnymund flinched.

"It was during the Dark Ages. We were busy fighting Pitch off. At the time, April could go three weeks before she became Corrupted again. I…I wasn't able to visit her once. I…I should've tried harder…" Bunnymund began to breathe angrily. "She was always saying the Fearling was whispering things in her head. Horrible things. Almost all of them she was able to confirm, like it was her fault Time and Painter were Corrupted, her family hated her, and she was a dangerous being. The one thing she never believed was that I was using her."

"So when you went to fight with the Guardians…" I started.

"…You forgot about her, and the Fearling began to whisper to her…" Jack continued.

"…About how she was useless to you, and about how you didn't need her…" Merida said softly.

"…and finally, she caved in and became completely Corrupted through a broken heart." I finished. Bunnymund nodded, a single tear dripping onto the floor.

"It's my fault." Bunnymund whispered. Anna stood up.

"It's not your fault!" She cried. "It's the Fearlings fault! Heck, I say this is all of the Evil Ancients' fault! If they hadn't locked away Yin and Yang, created the Corrupted, or released those Fearlings, none of this would be happening!"

"Anna's right. That's why I want to help, before someone gets hurt…or dead." Silence added. Blu snapped his…foot.

"I have an idea!" He announced. Mr. Peabody and Guy looked at him.

"I do to." Mr. Peabody agreed.

"As do I." Guy said.

"If we can save Father Time first…" Blu began.

"…Time itself would be fixed…" Mr. Peabody continued.

"…So we could go back into the Past…" Guy thought out loud.

"…And then stop all of this from happening!" Blu finished. I thought for a minute.

"That could work…but there would be a few problems." I explained.

"Like what?" Penny asked.

"Well, for one, Rapunzel, Merida, Jack and I could stop existing all together as Spirits," I pointed out. "A good chunk of us might disappear, Father Winter would still be loose, the Winds would be enslaved, and who knows what else!"

"What if we released Yin and Yang? Or better yet, just Yin? She could fix everything!" Eep suggested.

"That would overthrow the balance even more…" Jewel mumbled.

"Not to mention Yang could die, and Yin wouldn't agree to it." Silence added.

"And even Yin and Yang aren't strong enough to defeat a Fearling." Melody agreed.

"How about we just attack them, take prisoners, and then figure out what to do?" Merida suggested.

"Too risky; remember, they have lots of prisoners that they could threaten us with." Bolt said.

"It wouldn't be as risky if we found the other Winds…" Marie mumbled. We all turned to her. "If all of the Winds are gathered, we can take back our true forms and be of more use, like strengthening our masters. There's a small possibility that I can guide you to the Winds of Spring or Fall, but not Summer."

"We also need to find Elsa!" Olaf put in.

"The Winds can also help you find anything that can be touched by a gust of wind." Marie added.

"Then that's our plan; find the Winds, save the last guard, and then attack!" Jack shouted.

**Elsa's POV:**

I groaned and slowly got to my feet. Where was I? Where was Anna!?

I looked around frantically, searching for my sister. The only other person was a man in a navy blue cloak. His long white beard reached to his stomach, his pale skin was covered in burns and scars from his imprisonment, and his icy blue eyes staring angrily at me. He clutched his chair tightly, as if holding himself back.

I readied myself for an attack. "Winter." I growled.

"Elsa." He muttered. He stood up, towering above me.

"Where's my sister!?" I demanded. Winter smirked.

"She's nowhere near here."

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"You. Your powers. Your **fear**." Winter thrust his hand forward, encasing me in ice. Black ice.

I struggled to break free. Winter turned around, opening the door. Four people entered the room; one man, three women.

The man had pure black hair and was very old. His arms were covered in watches of every kind, his bronze eyes gleamed in anger, and he wore bronze armor. Chains hung from his belt, probably long enough to wrap around the world. His skin was slightly pale, and his wrists and shoeless feat showed signs of chains. He was just a head shorter than Winter.

The first woman was just as tall as the man, but her eyes were pure white. She wore a long sleeved dress that trailed behind her. The dress was covered in paint splotches, along with dried blood. Her skin was pure white, along with her hair. She clutched a long paintbrush in her hand, and class jars with miniature people hung from her hip.

The second woman was a head shorter that the man. She wore a silver dress and silver accessories. A rope trailed behind her, moving on its own. Her eyes were pure silver while her skin was tan. She held a small orb in her hands, but I couldn't tell what was in it.

The last woman was the exact same height as the second. She had a frizzy red mane of hair that stuck out in every direction and had bugs crawling through it. Her face was painted exactly like a clown's, but the paint was smeared, the smile to big, the eyes two small, and she had cuts on her faces. She walked with a limp, and her skin showed chain imprints. Her eyes were pure red, her skin ghostly pale, and her clown suite was rotting and covering in mold. The only accessory she wore was a choker around her throat.

"This the girl!?" The man demanded. The woman with the white clothes examined me.

"Yes, her emotions are all in check, and Fear has no word." She answered.

"Why is she frozen? It would be better if I did this!" The second woman snarled. She snapped her fingers. The rope sprung forward, broke the black ice, and tied itself around me. The clown clapped her hands.

"That was wonderful! And I can feel the Trouble she's going to create!" The clown cheered. Winter chuckled wickedly.

"Now, where are your manners? Introduce yourselves to the Queen of Arendelle!" Winter snarled. The man bowed mockingly.

"I am Father Time, Ancient of Time." The man said. The woman in white touched my face gently with her cold hands.

"I am Painter, creator of Emotions." She breathed. The woman in silver laughed.

"Sister Forever, Ancient of Eternity!" She cackled. The clown smiled and disappeared.

"And I am April Fool, Ancient of Mischief and Trouble!" The clown laughed as she appeared next to me. I noticed her suit had many pockets in it.

"Bring Grim in here!" Time demanded. The door opened, producing a young man, and slammed shut.

The newcomer had dark grey hair and pure white skin. He held a scythe in his hand and wore a black robe. His eyes were black, and a ring of keys dangled from his wrist.

"I won't do it!" Grim shouted. April was on him in minutes.

"You better, Grim, or you know what we'll do." April said dangerously. Grim paled.

"NO! Please! Not the Amulet! Not the Amulet!" He cried. April smirked.

"April, your letting his Fear get the best of him." Painter warned.

"Paint the circle already! This thing is getting heavy!" Forever sneered. April rolled her eyes and pulled out a small jar full of blood and a paintbrush. She danced around me, creating strange circles on the ground. Time whipped out his chains, which went deep into the ground and into the walls, connecting the circles with the walls. Grim slowly selected a key and walked over to me. The rope raised me into the hair, revealing a small keyhole that had appeared. Grim placed the key in it and turned. The circle began to glow black, then disappeared. Painter drifted up towards me, emotionless. She took out a small, empty jar and a jar full of clear liquid. She dipped her paintbrush in the liquid and held it up to my eyes. For some reason, I couldn't close my eyes, no matter how much I tried.

Painter covered my eyes in the liquid. "Joy, Disgust, Anger, Sadness, come here now!" she screeched. She held the jar close to my face, and to my surprise, four little people were sucked into the jar, each one looking a little like me.

"HEY! PUT US BACK IN HER HEAD!" The red one screamed.

"Anger, shut up!" The green one sneered.

"Disgust, we have to make the most of the situation! Everyone, calm down!" The yellow one ordered. The blue one began to cry.

"Joy, it's over! We're doomed!" She cried. Joy looked at her, then hugged her.

"It's okay Sadness, we're going to be okay." Joy said softly.

Painter closed the jar, smiling wickedly. A cold sweat came over me. My palms became sweaty. My heart clenched in…fear. I began to scream, trying my hardest to break loose.

"Please! Please! Let me go! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" I screamed. The rope released me, but Winter quickly froze me to the ceiling. "PLEASE! LET ME GO!" Forever chuckled as the rope raised her up to me. The orb began to glow.

"I confine you to an eternity of FEAR!" She screamed. The orb disappeared in a flash of light, and then I began remembering all those years, trying to hide my powers. All the years, hiding form people who would hurt me. Hiding from the people I could hurt. I remembered running away from the crowds as the snow began to fall. Running across the lake. Being hunted by the guards.

In the distance I could hear Grim. "By the power manifested in me, I summon Pitch Black and Eris back from the dead! I use this girl's Fear to draw them out and free them from the Bonds of Death!" There was a bang, and then everything went silent. Then a woman, not Painter, April or Forever, began to cry while a different man cackled.

"I'm free! Free! Now, we can destroy the Guardians!"

**Madi: And, done! (Jack and Hiccup are back to normal)**

**Hiccup: Wow, we have a lot of characters.**

**Madi: And more are coming!**

**Merida: Ya're going ta give our readers a head ache!**

**Rapunzel: Poor Elsa…poor, poor Elsa…**

**Madi: (Shrugs) Well, it had to be done.**

**Jack: HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK! WHY CRUEL WORLD!? WHY!?**

**Madi: (Laughs at Jack and gets frozen alive)**

**Merida: (Sees Madi frozen and hurls a ball of fire at Jack)**

**Jack: (Ducks)**

**Rapunzel: (Fireball lands on hair. Screams and attempts to put it out. Frying pan flies out of hands)**

**Hiccup: (Get hit by frying pan. Falls to the ground, scaring Toothless. Toothless panics frees Madi.)**

**Madi: (Attempts to grab Jack, but ends up tackling Merida)**

**Merida: (Shoots arrow, which get's Jack's hood and sticks him to wall)**

**Madi: Well Jack, there's the new way to end the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Madi: (Is in a mess of papers, looking for something)**

**Jack: She just realized that with all of the movies she's including, she's needs a bigger disclaimer.**

**Merida: FOR DA LAST TIME MADI, YA DON'T NEED ALL OF DA MOVIES!**

**Madi: YES I DO! IT WILL ALL FIT PERFECTLY!**

**Hiccup: You're including about 33 movies. Please, stop.**

**Rapunzel: (Is helping Madi) I think it's nice she's trying to achieve this.**

**Madi: (Screams with joy) FOUND IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following; Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, Tangled, Big Hero 6, Wreck-It Ralph, Epic, Wall-E, Frozen, Meet the Robinsons, Rio 1&2, Monster House, Monster vs. Aliens, Madagascar 1,2,& 3, Despicable Me 1&2, Monsters Inc., Ice Age 1,2,3&4, Toy Story 1,2&3, Megamind, Kung Fu Panda, Chicken Little, The Incredibles, Ratatouille, The Lorax, A Bugs Life, Finding Nemo, Up, Hotel Transylvania, Tinkerbell 1,2,3,4&5, Shrek 1,2,3&4, Inside Out, Bolt, The Croods, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Home, and any other movie/song involved.**

**Jack: …That thing is HUGE.**

**Merida: (Is muttering about how everyone is going to stop reading this because of all the characters)**

**Jack: (Notices a person in the corner) Uh…who's that?**

**Madi: (Screams and hugs person)**

**Hiccup: Madi, do you know her?**

**Madi: This is my co-writer and friend, Isabella!**

**Isabella: Hello! (Waves)**

**Jack: THERE'S TWO MADIS NOW!**

**Isabella: MY NAME IS ISABELLA! (Attacks Jack with tree branch)**

**Merida: (Tries to save Jack)**

**Rapunzel: (Hands Hiccup the sign)**

**Hiccup: (Gets on Toothless, flies into the sky, and begins waving sign that says…)**

**Chapter 8**

**Jack's POV:**

I sighed and looked out one of the many windows of North's base, my hood up. Marie was in North's office, trying to track down the Wind of Spring. Everyone else was trying to help North rebuild all of the toys so he could deliver them three days from now.

"Cupid would be frantic, huh?" Melody mumbled. I nodded.

"She would be running around, trying to get a hundred things done by herself." I mumbled. Melody took a seat next to me.

"Jack, she's going to be okay. I promise."

"I know, I just wish I knew how she is right now. Is she scared? Being tortured? Dead?!" Melody slapped my face.

"Jack, get your head out of the clouds!" She shouted. "The only way to save Cupid is to…defeat…the Corrupted, and only you, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida can do that!" I sighed and stood up.

"I know, I know." I said quietly as I walked away. I glanced around the workshop. Mr. Peabody, Blu, Guy, Eep, and Penny were created some kind of machine that was speeding up the production of toys. Jewel, her kids, Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino were preparing beds for everyone. Penny T. and Sherman were keeping a close eye on time. Merida was practicing her archery, setting her arrows on fire before she shot them. Hiccup was checking his saddle pouches, making sure everything that we might need were there. Rapunzel was trying to make plants grow, and failing.

"Jack." I turned around. Marie stood behind me. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Marie, what's wrong?" I asked. Marie wiped away her tears.

"I'm worried about them." She whispered.

"The other Winds?" Marie nodded.

"R-R-Rachel and H-H-Herald are like family to me," She stuttered. She began to shake violently. "And J-J-James…" I placed my hand on Marie shoulder.

"Marie, we're going to find them, and we'll save them, I promise." Marie smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

**?'s POV:**

I smirked as I examined my nails. The task was easy enough. Go in, take prisoners, leave. Simple.

They had warned me to be careful of course. Don't get caught. Don't do anything reckless. Please. I can take care of myself.

I peered into the window. Let's see, there's one of them, two of them, three of them and…

I glared at the last target. Him. It just had to be him. Well, no time would be a better time for my revenge, right?

I slowly pulled out my giant hammer from my pocket. One…two…three!

**Rapunzel's POV:**

A window smashed somewhere in the workshop. Tooth screamed, North yelled, but there was no sound from Bunnymund. Sandy was already quiet, so that was expected.

Everyone ran into North's private room. Broken glass covered the floor, there was a small pool of blood, North's swords were stuck in the wall, Dreamsand was scattered around the room, and a hammer lay in the center. "What happened in here?" Penny whispered. Bolt and Mittens carefully walked over to the pool of blood. Bolt began to sniff it.

"It smells like Bunnymund's." He reported. Melody and Silence walked towards the hammer.

"It's big enough…" Silence mumbled.

"And there's the crest…" Melody agreed. She turned to us. "April was here."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled. Everyone began talking all at once.

"This was supposed to be a safe haven from them!"

"Why was April here?!"

"Where are the Guardians?!"

"I want to go home!"

"We're doomed! All of us are doomed!"

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Melody screamed. We all quieted down and looked at her and Silence. Melody had tears streaming down her face and Silence was looking out the window.

"They took her brother…" Eep whispered. We looked at her. "Sandy is Melody's older brother, not to mention the Guardians were like her family."

"They're challenging us." Silence mumbled. He turned to Melody. "They want to see if we're up to the challenge. They're taunting us. They know where we are and we don't know where they are. We need a new base."

"The Neverlands." Melody whispered.

"The Netherlands?" Blu said skeptically.

"No, the _Neverlands_," Silence explained. "At the beginning of time, Grim's heart broke into two when he heard the wailing of the dead children's' souls. He convinced all of us to help him create the Neverlands, a place where the children's' souls could have as much fun as they wanted, forever. We all took our part in it, and Fearlings can't even go near the place. If we can somehow just remember the way to summon the train…"

"Manny and Sunny erased the Evil and Corrupted's memories on how to get there, but I remember as clear as day; it was my contribution to the project," Melody said. Hiccup turned to everyone.

"Okay, go get packed up everyone! Find every elf and tell every yeti that we're moving shop! Meet back here in twenty minutes, no more!" He commanded. He turned to Jack, Merida, and I. "I'm going to the library and grab as many books as I can that can be useful to us." He explained.

"I'll guide the traffic with me brothers." Merida said.

"I'll help Hiccup," Jack offered. The three of them took off.

"Rapunzel?" Melody asked.

"Yes?"

"I need you to sing your song."

"Why?"

"You can only summon the train if one is happy. I need you to heal my emotions." I nodded and sang for her. Melody perked up. Her clothes glimmered, changing into beautiful, dark blue robes with notes on them. Melody took a deep breath and clapped her hands together. I could faintly hear the sound of the train as music began to fill the air. (Please listen to the following video)

Link:  watch?v=OdZvwzU7HoA

I stared at the giant train in front of us. Silence whistled. "It's as awesome as I remember it." He commented. Melody was breathing heavily.

"Haven't…done that…in a…while…" She gasped. People began filing onto the train. Neverlands, here we come.

**Jack's POV:**

I stared out of the window. So far we had been served about 15 cups of hot chocolate (complete with dancing waiters and a singing conductor), had to entertain a bunch of ghosts kids, and had traveled halfway across the world. Melody, Silence, Marie, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida and I were in the back of the train, trying to figure everything out.

"So, what's da plan?" Merida asked as she drank more hot chocolate.

"Set up camp and find the next Wind." Silence stated.

"How's that coming along Marie?" Melody questioned. Marie opened her eyes from meditating.

"I think I'm getting something from the…Northeast region?" She said, trying to concentrate. Hiccup looked up from one of the thousand books he was reading.

"According to the Book of the Winds, the Four Winds each have a region they come from; Northwest, Northeast, Southwest, or Southeast. I'm going to have to assume the others are being held in a region that isn't theirs, making it impossible to use their powers in their current state."

"What do you mean assume?" Silence questioned. Hiccup put his hands up in defense.

"Half of the book is missing, not to mention it's old and the ink is smudged. I'm trying the best I can!" Melody sighed and sipped her hot chocolate. She rubbed her temples.

"The other Winds have the rest of the book," Marie explained. "The only reason why you have half of it is because that's the part I have. Your assumption is correct though; if we are in a region, without our master or mistress, that isn't ours, our powers begin to weaken." Hiccup took out one of his notebooks and a pen.

"Marie, could you tell me which wind as which region?" He asked.

"I have the Northwest; the East Wind has the Northeast, South Wind the Southeast, and the West Wind the Southwest." Marie stated. Hiccup wrote something in his notebook and showed us a chart.

"Okay, so we know that no one is going to be in the Northwest, so we won't even look there," Hiccup explained. "And Winter would have them in different regions so he could weaken them."

"So if we want to find the Winds, we look in other regions." Rapunzel finished.

"As we find da other Winds, it'll get easier ta find da rest." Merida added. The conductor entered.

"Master Silence and Mistress Angel…" He started.

"I go by Melody now." Melody cut in. The red-headed conductor nodded.

"Master Silence and Mistress Melody, I am here to inform you that we are nearing the Neverlands. I thought that I would remind you about your copies and what happens when we grow near." The conductor stated. Melody face palmed.

"Shoot! I forgot about that!" Silence muttered.

"Um…what?" I asked.

"When the Masters and Mistresses created the Neverlands, they made copies of themselves in order to keep the children company. When they near the Neverlands, they are teleported to the copies and become the copies in order to keep balance. They also 'update' their copies; giving them recent memories, social status, and relationships." Melody and Silence scooted away from each other awkwardly. The conductor bowed and left.

"Um…what exactly did he mean by relationships?" Hiccup asked. Melody's face turned as red as North's coat.

"He meant stuff like romance, friends, family, enemies…stuff like that." Silence explained. "Melody and I haven't been here in about 4000 years, so our copies are probably still…"

"Dating." Melody finished. Rapunzel squealed in delight.

"You two are dating?" I asked.

"No, we broke up 4000 years ago." Melody snapped.

"Wonder what our copies have been up too…" Silence muttered.

"Not to mention the fashions they might wear." Melody said with a shudder. Silence rolled his eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant." Melody slapped him across the cheek.

"And that's why I dumped you!" She shouted. At that moment, both of them began to fade. Melody turned to us. "Okay, set up camp with the others at the main island. Go ahead and explore if you want. It might be good if you meet the other Ancients' copies, see if you can learn something from them." She and Silence disappeared.

"Well, that was awkward." Merida said. Marie nodded and went back to meditating. Rapunzel sat down and sipped her hot chocolate.

"I think that it's cute that they were dating. Didn't you ever have someone special in your lives?" She asked. I began to study the floor while Hiccup pretended to read a book.

"Nope!" Merida said happily. "Mum tried to marry me off, but I got out o' it."

"Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked.

"Uh…well…" Hiccup started. "I had this crush on a girl in the village name Astrid."

"Ooooooo, what happened to her?"

"She was burned until there was only bones left because I couldn't protect her." The room was filled with an awkward silence (**AN: I do not mean these Silence/silence puns. Just deal with it.**) I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Uh, what about you Jack?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm dating…" I started. Merida smirked.

"Dating, or crazy in love?" She teased. I rolled my eyes.

"…with Cupid." I finished while giving Merida a glare. Rapunzel squealed.

"_The_ Cupid? What is she like?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Um, well…she sweet, kind, sassy, beautiful…"

"Someone's in love!" Merida taunted. "Come on Hiccup, even ya can see it!"

"I'd prefer not to be in this conversation." Hiccup said as he picked up another book.

"Me too." Marie said.

"Is it me, or is the train slowing down?" I asked. Everyone crowded around the windows.

Below us was a giant island surrounded by smaller islands. The smaller islands were connected by bridges, but the giant one wasn't. It had mountains in the center and lush green forest everywhere.

The small islands each had a different theme, like Life Island, Sleep Island, Creative Island, Adventure Island, Play Island, Memory Island, and Music Island. We could see the crowds of kids below, enjoying themselves non-stop.

We all jumped when a loud POP! filled the air. We turned around and saw red-headed tour guide behind us. "Hello, my name is Mary Beth. Please call me Mary B," She introduced. "Mistress Melody has asked me to escort you around the Neverlands. Is everyone ready to go?" Hiccup looked at his books. "Don't worry; all luggage will be transported to the Main Island. Now, where would you four like to go first?" Mary B. asked. We all looked at each other.

"Uh...Play Island?" Rapunzel said unsurely. Mary B. smiled and snapped her fingers.

The world when black for a second, and then we weren't in the train anymore. Instead, we were at the entrance of Play Island. I watched as kids played pranks on eachother, played at the Monster Arcade, or gathering in a large group. "Play Island is where children can go to...well, play. While here, they can play in anyway, whether it be by pranks, video games, or toys. The main attraction here is the Monster Arcade," Mary B. guided us past the arcade, where a lot of kids were playing. She turned towards us, walking backwards. "You may not know this, but every island is in balance when it comes to it's Ancients. Music Island is shared by Mistress Melody and Master Silence, Adventure Island by Mistress Yin and Master Yang, the Main Island by Masters Grim and Ben, Sleep Island by Masters Sanderson and Pitch, Life Island by Mistress Nature and Master Decay, Creative Island by Mistress Painter and Master Invisible, Memory Island by Master Time and Mistress Forever, and Play Island is by Master Mother and Father and…"

"April." Merida breathed. We all looked to where she was pointing.

A group of children were crowded around a small stage, where a girl about 19 stood. Her poofy red hair was held back by two red ribbons in pigtails. She had grey eyes that gleamed with laughter, and wore a tiny bit of clown make-up. She wore a spring dress made of flowers and had many pockets and no shoes . We all watched as she transformed into all kinds of animals, entertaining the children.

"So that's what she's actually supposed to be like…" Hiccup breathed. I nodded.

"I can why the Kangaroo likes her so much." I muttered. Merida nodded.

¨Do you think we can...go talk to her?" Rapunzel asked. Mary B. nodded and walked up to April, whispering something in her ear and pointing at us. April quickly pulled a ton of candy out of her pockets and threw it at the kids, who cheered. She danced over to us, smiling.

¨It's a pleasure to meet you!¨ She laughed as she shook our hands. ¨You're going to change my original back, correct?¨

¨We're trying our hardest,¨ Merida replied. April laughed and clapped her hands.

¨Where's Bunny? It's been so long since I've seen him!¨ She asked. Awkwardness filled the air.

¨Uh...you're original kind of...kidnapped him and the Guardians...¨ I muttered. April looked at us for a second, then sighed.

¨Well, I hope he's okay...¨ She mumbled.

**Bunnymund's POV:**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. The room was dark, and I could hear screams coming from the other walls. ¨TOOTH!?¨ I shouted. ¨NORTH!? WHERE ARE YOU!?¨ A haunting giggle filled the room.

¨Ring...around...the...rosies...¨ The scent of roses filled the air. Soon enough, dead roses landed around me. I attempted to move, but I was chained to the wall, and high enough that I couldn't touch the ground. ¨Pocketful...of...posies...¨ Dead posies (a flower) fell around me next. I watched in horror as the flowers suddenly caught on fire. ¨Ashes...ashes...we...all...fall...DOWN!¨ A figure dropped down in front of me. Their eyes were glowing blood red, the pupil as small as possible. I recognized those eyes almost instantly.

¨April?¨ I breathed. The room was now covered in red light, and I could see her clearly. She had changed her clothes so they resembled something like the Joker's, but they were covered in mold and had bugs climbing through them; her frizzy red hair was a mane around her face, also crawling with bugs; her face was coated with thick layers of makeup and was filthy.

¨It's me...Edward...¨ She muttered. I took a deep breath as she got closer.

¨Where are the others?¨ I demanded. April giggled evilly.

¨Nicholas and Toothiana were playing a game with me. Remember when we played Hide and Seek?¨ She asked. ¨Well, I turned it into Run and Torture. They lost very badly.¨ I winced as I heard Tooth scream somewhere in the distance.

¨Where's Sandy?" I demanded. April smiled wickedly and tapped the choker she always wore around her neck. It was glowing gold.

I gaped at it. "You didn't." I breathed. April smiled and held out her hand, Dreamsand appearing and turning into a little Sandy.

"I had to, otherwise Pitch would have killed him, and that would ruin my plans." April giggled.

"Who...who else do you have in the Amulet, April?" She smiled as a scythe appeared in her hands, along with the Keys of Death.

"I'll let you guess that one."

"Grim?!"

"Who else?"

"You know you won't be able to trap them forever. You'll want to trap others, and you'll have to realise them." I growled. April smiled and disappeared.

"I don't like your tone, Bunny." Her voice echoed. North's scream came through the walls. "Maybe we should just skip the Run and go to Torture…"

"April…"

"Row...row...row...your...boat…" The cell began to quickly fill with water. "Gently...down...the...stream…" The water thrashed violently. I gasped for air. "Merrily...merrily...merrily...merrily…" The water turned red. I began to laugh, trying to gasp for air as my eyelids drooped.. "Life...is...but...a...DREAM!" April shrieked.

"Help…"

**Rapunzel's POV:  
><strong>April 2 (As Jack had taken to calling her) was now guiding us around the islands in place of Mary B. She explained that Sandy 2 and Pitch 2 (names also by Jack) slept during the day and worked at night. The rest of the Copied Ancients worked during the day and rested at night. Currently, we were heading towards Music Island.

"Wait until you hear Melody and Silence sing together!" April 2 cheered. "It'll be one of the best things you heard all of your life!"

"Wait, Silence sings?" Merida said skeptically. April nodded.

"You may not know this, but Silence can only make sound when Melody is within...um...about a mile radius. If she isn't, he's like a ninja," April said goofily.

"I'm starting to get scared of how the original April will act…" Hiccup muttered. We were walking across the bridge when we heard shouting, then suddenly Jack was underneath a panda wearing pants.

"Intruders!" The panda shouted. Jack groaned in pain. "Explain why you are here now, before I release the awesomeness on you."

"Po...those are kind of Mistress Melody's guests…" Someone said. We whipped around and found five more animals coming towards us; a tiger, a snake, a crane, a monkey, and a preymantis. The tiger walked like a normal human being, and all of them wore Chinese-styled clothes.

Po rubbed the back of his neck and stood up. Jack remained on the ground, groaning. The tiger bowed to April 2. "I apologize Mistress April." April waved her hand dismissively.

"No harm done...well, except for Jack of course...but I'm sure he'll be fine." She giggled. She turned to us. "This is part of Neverlands´ security: this is Tigress, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Po."

"Security?" Merida questioned.

"They keep the kids safe, find the troublemakers, beat up the intruders..."

"Who else is on security?" I asked. April 2 thought for a moment.

"Well, all of us technically are, but the ones who are deemed as actual security are these six," April 2 gestured to animals. "DJ, Jenny, Chowder, the monsters, the "superheroes" and "villains" from Adventure Island, all of the creatures on Life Island, Carl, Russell, Dug, Kevin, the aliens, and a few more human-like talking animals!" April 2 smiled.

"That's...a lot of people." Merida said. April 2 nodded.

"Come on! We're going to miss the big concert!"

"Again; the real April is going to scare us all." Hiccup sighed.

**Hiccup's POV:**

We followed April 2 to the center of Music Island. She guided us to the front of the stage. "The show should start here in a sec! I have to get back to work, so enjoy!" She called as she changed into a bird and flew off.

"Well, she's just peachy." Merida commented.

"I wonder what the other Ancients are like…" Rapunzel whispered. A deep voice chuckled behind us.

"Well youngster, glad to see you so excited." We all turned around to see an old man. He was hunched over and had a cane with carvings of storks on it. He was very wrinkly, but you could see that his eyes were dark chocolate brown. He smiled kindly at us and held out his hand. "Benjamin New Year, at your service." He chuckled. We stared at him skeptically.

"Um..aren't you supposed to be a...baby?" I asked. Benjamin laughed.

"I age as the year progresses, about eight years a month, and then start all over on New Year's."

"But, that makes you like 96 right now!" Rapunzel gasped. Benjamin chuckled again.

"Yep." Jack looked Benjamin up and down.

"Are you a copy?" He asked.

"I'm glad to say that I'm not. I live here on the Neverlands with Grim. Speakin' of which, I wonder where he is…"

"Boys and girls or all ages, please welcome to the stage Melody and Silence!" A voice shouted. Benjamin chuckled.

"It'll be good to hear the real ones sing again…" He muttered. Melody and Silence came out, hand in hand.

**(A/N: I will be skipping the concert, but here are the songs they will sing:)**

** watch?v=Kg_zxJNcpBk** ** watch?v=BnAkGtvOKz4**

** watch?v=zyF97m61QDA**

** watch?v=S7QfB_v27zA**

** watch?v=XeVI3P5gMiY**

** watch?v=lf83Fq55ads**

We all clapped wildly as Melody and Silence took their bows. "They truly are amazin' together, eh?" Benjamin chuckled. Merida and Jack nodded.

"Oh my gosh they were amazing! I've never heard something so beautiful in my life!" Rapunzel squealed as the kids dispersed.

"Glad you liked it." Silence chuckled as he jumped off the stage.

"Benny!" Melody giggle as she hugged Benjamin. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Glad to see you're doin' well!" Benjamin laughed. Silence chuckled and turned to us.

"So, who've you met so far?" He asked.

"We've met April 2, a few security guards, and Benjamin." I told him.

"Well, if you want to meet the rest of the Ancients, we better hurry. Come on!" Benjamin said as he shuffled along.

**Marie's POV:**

I sighed and focused once again. I was so close to finding someone, I just knew it! "North wind blow over the Northeast!" I whispered. My mind traveled to South America, my wind sweeping through everything.

"M-M-Marie?" Something whispered. I redirected my wind towards the voice. "Marie?!" I smiled to myself.

"It's alright Herald, help is on it's way."

**Madi: I'm getting evil with the cliffhangers here.**

**Jack: (Is cowering in corner)**

**Isabella: We need to update more...by a lot.**

**Rapunzel: I can't wait to meet the other Ancients!**

**Merida: Are ya two goin' to try and kill Jack together now?**

**I&M: YEP!**

**Hiccup: Oh boy…**

**Jack: (Comes out of corner) What do you two have against me?**

**Madi: I'm constantly slipping on your ice!**

**Isabella: You watch me in my sleep!**

**Madi: You put snow down my back!**

**Isabella: You distract me during school!**

**Jack: …**

**Hiccup: If I were you Jack, I would run.**

**Jack: (Books it. Madi is about to whistle when Isabella stops her)**

**Isabella: I got this one. (Whistles and thorny bushes grow. Thorny bushes form into animals and chase after Jack)**

**Merida: See ya next time!**

**Rapunzel: Private Message us!**

**Hiccup: R&R!**

**Madi: See ya around!**

**Isabella: KILL HIM MY PETS! KILL HIM!**

**Jack: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	9. Filler: In the Beginning

**Madi: Hey guys! I realize that I don't update often (mostly because I often space out while typing (Cue sweat drop)), so I've decided to put in these fillers. NOTE: Fillers will not have the beginning and intros with the Big Four or anyone else.**

_In the beginning, there was nothing. No planets, no good, no evil, and no life._

_Except for two special beings._

_She and He were lights in this eternal darkness. She glowed gold while He glowed a soft white. She was tall while He was short. She was playful and He was serious. They were perfect for Eachother._

_Together, They created our small world. They roamed it by foot for years, creating waterfalls and mountains, valleys and rivers, heat and cold. The sky was always dark, but that was the only thing They could not change._

_After thousands of years, They found a wee child, just barely over a month old. She picked him up and sang softly to him, while He was looking up at the sky. He instantly noticed that this small child was not from this time and, just like Him and Her, was able to live forever. This small child, where ever he came from, had brought with him the First Stars._

_As the centuries continued, the boy grew to be a man, then stopped aging. His throne was in Stars, or so they say. She gave him the name of Tom, Tom Time. Tom and developed the Chains of Time, causing the world to age._

_Then, one day, the outer darkness grew greedy. They wanted to consume this world and its three inhabitants, causing forever darkness once again. They targeted the greatest light of them all; Her. She fell to the ground, unable to breath. He and Tom attempted to come to Her aid, but shortly after She rose and began to destroy everything in sight._

_Tom, having battled the Darkness for centuries, used his chains to end Her, but only out of instinct. She fell into His arms, thankful that she had been stopped. It was only then that He realized what had to be done. He took his great staff and plunged it into his heart, Tom shouting at Him to stop. He simply smiled at His son. "I can be with Her forever." He whispered._

_He woke up in the next Layer of Life. She was waiting for him, smiling with open arms. "This world is in danger." She whispered. He nodded knowingly as they watched Tom mourn over the dead bodies of the only other people they were._

_It was at this time when They finally realized what they must do. He turned to her, holding her hands tightly. "I give light to the night and die at every dawn so you may breathe." He vowed._

"_And I shall give shadow to the day so balance may be kept. My last breathe will be at twilight so that you can come back." With those worlds, the two lovers slowly began to dissolve, Her into Golden Light and He into White Light. They took to the sky, taking their eternal places as the Man in the Moon and the Woman in the Sun._

_The two of them had no boundaries to now, knowing how everything must be done. They looked into the future, seeing many die for the sake of children, deciding to make them Spirits. A few were sent back to the beginning, the reason unknown._

_Tom ended up roaming the world by himself, giving up his throne in the stars. One night, with the Moon smiling down on him, he heard a soft voice humming. He followed the voice, coming upon a woman who was apparently one with the wild. She was staring at the sky in wonder, and it was only then when Tom realized that there was more stars in the sky. "What is your name?" He acquired of the beautiful woman._

"_Natalie Nature." She replied. "I was made for you, and you for me, and now I've finally found you!" Tom and Natalie were overjoyed to not be alone anymore, and the world continued to grow as Time went on and Nature took her course._


End file.
